Amando a Sanji
by Misery Tonks
Summary: Una adaptacion del Libro Amando a Lucas de Lisa Marie Davis. Sanji Kuroashi ha vivido en el infierno. Asaltado y casi asesinado por un hombre obsesionado con él, ahora vive con cicatrices horribles por dentro y fuera. Abandonado por su novio mientras trataba de recuperarse, Sanji se recluye en sí mismo. Resumen completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Amando a Sanji

Resumen

Sanji Kuroashi ha vivido en el infierno. Asaltado y casi asesinado por un hombre obsesionado con él, ahora vive con cicatrices horribles por dentro y fuera. Abandonado por su novio mientras trataba de recuperarse, Sanji se recluye en sí mismo. Construye una nueva vida, que se centra sólo en el funcionamiento de su librería. Pero sus pesadillas regresan cuando diez años más tarde, su atacante es liberado de la cárcel por un tecnicismo.

El Sheriff Roronoa Zoro ha conocido y amado a Sanji durante cinco años. Él no se preocupa por las cicatrices físicas, sino que se siente atraído por el fuerte hombre silencioso que habita en su interior. Él sabe que Sanji siente más por él de lo que admitiese.

A pesar de ser muy consciente de los sentimientos de Zoro, Sanji no se permitirá estar cerca de cualquier persona, independientemente de los sentimientos en su corazón, sobre todo ahora, cuando una vez más es el foco de las intenciones mortales de Lucci. Sanji no puede soportar la idea de que alguien sea lastimado por él, pero Zoro está decidido a protegerlo y ganar el amor de Sanji, sin importar nada.

Prólogo

La dulce libertad estaba a su alcance y Lucci apenas podía creer que fuera real. Después de diez años, diez largos años, agonizando en el infierno, en menos de veinticuatro horas, su vida sería de él y nunca más nadie le diría qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo. Todas las reglas se irían por la ventana. No más escuchar a los guardias dando órdenes a su alrededor, diciéndole cuándo podía comer, dormir o tomar una mierda mientras que sus entrometidos compañeros de celda, a escondidas, revolvían sus pertenencias, espiando para los guardias y el alcaide.

«Todo el mundo está en mi contra. Siempre ha sido así. Pero eso está bien. Muy pronto verán que no pueden dejarme encerrado y no pueden detenerme de hacer lo que quiero hacer»

Solo en su celda, mirando al techo, Lucci sonrió a sí mismo mientras mentalmente revisaba cuidadosamente su lista de tareas pendientes. No se atrevió a escribir ninguna lista, sus compañeros de celda la encontrarían y la pasarían a los guardias y ellos tratarían de utilizarla para bloquear su puesta en libertad. no podía permitir eso. Ahora no. No cuando había llegado tan lejos, no cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir la segunda oportunidad que legítimamente merecía.

La segunda oportunidad que su nuevo abogado había conseguido para él.

—No puedo creer que tu primer abogado designado por el tribunal lo perdiera, pero sólo tenías diecisiete años en el momento de cometerse el delito y debido a que eras un menor de edad, la policía nunca se ha preguntado por qué estabas solo sin tu madre en la habitación de interrogatorios.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Eso significa que tu confesión se anula y por lo tanto, tu condena también se anula.

— ¿Quieres decir que...?

—Se necesitará alrededor de un día para procesar el papeleo, pero después de eso, serás puesto en libertad y tan pronto como estés libre, debemos pensar en un caso civil sobre la base de que tus derechos civiles fueron seriamente violados.

El abogado, Spandam, parecía emocionado acerca de que un caso civil sea posible, pero no estaba preocupado por eso. Spandam ya había cumplido su propósito. ya no estaba molesto de que su madre lo obligara a prometer que no se pondría en contacto con ella o con cualquier otra persona de la familia nuevamente si ella pagaba por los honorarios de Spandam para revisar su caso y luchar por su liberación.

«Ella siempre fue una perra. Yo no la necesito. No necesito a nadie ahora. Ella puede pudrirse en el infierno, porque voy a ser libre muy pronto y luego realmente podré hacer las cosas bien»

Para Lucci, eso significaba una sola cosa.

No podía descansar, no tenía un momento de paz. No hasta que pusiera sus pies sobre el cadáver de Sanji Kuroashi, mientras la sangre del hijo de puta se secara en sus manos.

«No habrá errores en esta ocasión, no asumiré que está muerto. Me aseguraré de que lo esté. Pero de ninguna manera voy a matarlo rápidamente. Si pensó que sufrió antes, esta vez, estará pidiendo que lo mate».

Él había tenido diez años para soñar con esto y planearlo, diez años para recordar a Sanji, encendiéndolo, y luego rechazándolo. Sabía que su madre y todo el mundo creían en Sanji cuando dijo que él y nunca habían estado involucrados románticamente. Su madre había ido muy lejos, a espaldas de , diciéndole a la policía que él había sido siempre inestable y extraño. Incluso entregó sus diarios, en los que escribió acerca de Sanji, y la policía había utilizado esos escritos como 'prueba' de que estaba obsesionado claramente con el joven maestro, que no había hecho nada más que ser amable con el torpe chico, quien no tenía verdaderos amigos en la escuela.

«¡Fue mucho más! ¡Lo fue! Sanji hizo que me enamorara de él. Él era amable conmigo. Vi la forma en que me miraba en clase y que me quería, pero cambió de idea cuando conoció a ese otro tipo y luego mintió y tuve que hacerle pagar por eso, ¡por hacer un tonto de mí! »

Sintiendo la familiar agitación de la ira, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, asegurándose a sí mismo que pronto iba a tener su venganza y nada ni nadie podrían detenerlo.

«Me pregunto si alguien va a llamarlo. Si le contarán a Sanji que saldré en libertad».

Casi esperaba que alguien lo hiciese. Le gustaba la idea de Sanji sentado, temeroso, preocupado, preguntándose cuándo se aparecería y pusiera fin a su vida en un baño de sangre. Sonriendo ante la idea, se permitió un momento para recordar cómo hubiera querido que las cosas fueran tan diferentes, cómo se había enamorado de Sanji Kuroashi en el momento en que vio al nuevo maestro delante de su clase superior de Inglés.

Recién salido de la universidad, ambicioso y sobresaliente, Sanji Kuroashi no era como los demás profesores, era cálido y amable y hablaba con sus alumnos. No les hablaba a ellos, él hablaba con ellos, abiertamente, de manera que los hacía sentirse cómodos y a gusto, y nunca dudó en ofrecer ayuda adicional a cualquiera que lo necesitase. Cuando los otros chicos en la clase se burlaban de Lucci, Sanji había sido el primer maestro que siempre les decía que era suficiente, que no lo molestaran más. Lucci supo entonces que Sanji lo amaba.

«Y era hermoso. Muy, muy hermoso»

No era muy alto, pero había sido construido hermoso y elegante, con músculos bien elaborados creados por años de competiciones de natación y gimnasia. Su cabello era una gruesa mata de rubio dorado, un poco rebelde y algo largo, formaba una sombra hipnotizante en perfecto contraste con su piel besada por el sol. Sus oscuras pestañas eran el marco ideal de sus ojos azules.

No era un fan de afeitarse todos los días, por lo que a menudo tenía crecimiento de su barba y, a diferencia de otros maestros, evitaba vestir más 'elegante' que pantalones vaqueros y camisetas. Todos los estudiantes lo amaban, pero ninguno más que Lucci.

Lucci le amaba por completo y, por un tiempo, Sanji dejó en claro que él también lo quería, con sonrisas y contacto visual y ayudándole después de clase. Pero se enteró de que Sanji estaba viviendo con otro hombre y eso le rompió el corazón. Trató de hablar con Sanji, pero Sanji estaba confundido cuando Lucci le preguntó por qué se aleja de él.

—Lucci, no lo entiendo...

—¡Deberías! ¡Sé que lo sabes! ¿Qué con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos?

—Tienes que recordar.

—Yo te ayudé después de clases...

—¡No! Tú me dijiste que me amabas. Me dijiste que yo era especial.

—Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos y hablar sobre esto.

—¡No! No quiero hablar. ¡Quiero saber por qué estás engañándome! Te vi ayer, en el parque, con ese otro hombre.

Otro maestro le oyó gritar y se puso en contacto con el director y el terapeuta de la escuela y llegaron al lugar, exigiendo saber qué estaba pasando.

Hablaron con él y Sanji por separado, pero nadie creía en Lucci. Todos dijeron que era claramente 'problemático', y su madre trayendo sus escritos sólo lo confirmaba, haciendo que el director insistiera que antes de que él regresara a la escuela la madre de debía contactarse con un terapeuta para poder ayudarlo.

Sanji incluso se ofreció a ayudar a cubrir los gastos, pero su madre se negó a recibir su ayuda. Ella le dijo a que sólo tendría que ir a otra escuela, que no iba a perder el dinero tratando de 'arreglarlo', porque sabía que sería un desperdicio.

—Sólo mantente alejado de ese maestro, ¡tú pequeño fenomeno! Si te acercas a él, te voy a matar.

Le dijo a su madre que lo haría, pero era una mentira, porque empezó a espiar a Sanji esa misma noche, yendo y sentándose frente a su apartamento.

Todas las noches durante dos semanas después de haber sido expulsado de la escuela, vio a Sanji ir y venir de lejos. Lo vio con su novio, viviendo con él y se enteró que el nombre del chico era Trafalgar Law. Era un enfermero o algo así y sin duda era bien parecido, pero no tan bien parecido como Sanji, y lo odiaba. Cada vez que los veía de la mano o dándose un beso, hacía que llegara a odiar más a Sanji.

«Sanji mintió; Sanji me dejó; Sanji me engañó»

Todo lo que pasó fue culpa de Sanji. no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo que había pasado, incluso ahora, diez años después. Sólo lamentaba que Sanji no hubiera muerto.

«Pero él esta vez morirá, esta vez va a pagar por haberme hecho daño, por mentirme, por romper mi corazón y arruinar mi vida con sus mentiras»

En realidad, pensaba que sería muy fácil. Tal vez más fácil de lo que fue antes. Él ya sabía dónde encontrar a Sanji. Él había estado vigilándolo durante años, yendo tan lejos como para pagar a un antiguo compañero de celda por seguirle la pista y darle a un informe acerca de dónde vivía y qué estaba haciendo. Vivía en un pueblo de East Blue llamado Shells Town y era dueño de una librería.

«Apuesto a que nadie está viviendo con él ahora. Apuesto a que no puede conseguir un amante o incluso pagar a alguien para joder con él»

Satisfecho con ese pensamiento, como siempre era, saber que había hecho a Sanji Kuroashi indigno de ser amado, rodó de lado con un suspiro de satisfacción. Mañana, sería libre. Mañana, se pondrían en marcha sus planes y sería maravilloso.

«Disfruta del tiempo que te queda, Sanji. Voy a ir a verte pronto y esta vez, tú vas a morir»


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo uno

-Sanji? Mira, sé que estás ahí y sabes por qué te llamo. Recibí una llamada del fiscal de distrito en Raid y me contó lo que está pasando. Dijo que Lucci está saliendo por algún maldito tecnismo y que quería que la policía local conociera el trato.

En silencio por un momento breve, el sheriff Zoro Roronoa maldijo mentalmente, porque sabía que Sanji estaba sentado en su sala de estar, escuchando el mensaje mientras él lo dejaba, pero el hijo de puta testarudo no agarraba el teléfono. Por mucho que amara al hombre, y no se podía negar que lo amaba con todo el corazón, había momentos en los que desesperadamente quería estrangularlo y ahora era, de hecho, uno de esos momentos.

« _Maldita sea, Sanji, déjame estar ahí. Deja que te ayude y te ame_ » _._

—Bueno, aquí está el trato. Nadie sabe lo que este hijo de puta de Lucci tiene en mente pero no voy a correr ningún riesgo, así que voy a ir a tu casa poco después de las cinco. Voy a llevar algo de comida para la cena. Sé que probablemente ya estás haciendo planes poco agradables para no dejarme entrar, pero si no me dejas entrar, voy a pasar toda la noche sentado afuera de tu puerta.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Zoro puso fin a la llamada y suspiró, sentado en su silla giratoria de cuero muy gastado, llevando una mano a su cuello para frotar la parte posterior que estaba adolorida.

Conocía muy bien el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza producido por la tensión y éste había sido producido debido a la llamada inesperada de Luffy, que le informaba que quizás quisiera tener un ojo alerta en la repentina liberación de Lucci.

 _—_ _Voy a enviarte por correo electrónico el archivo de Sanji, pero quería llamarte antes. Todavía no puedo creer que el hombre vaya a salir en libertad, y si tuviera que apostar, diría que es tan malditamente peligroso hoy en día como lo era hace diez años cuando lo pusieron tras las rejas._

 _—_ _Me aseguraré de mantener un ojo sobre él y estaré feliz de echarle una mirada a ese archivo._

 _—_ _Está en camino, pero para darte básicamente un pantallazo; Lucci se obsesionó con Sanji Kuroashi. En su mente, él tenía algún tipo de relación con Kuroashi y cuando tuvo que enfrentar la realidad, le molestó. Secuestró al hombre en la puerta de su apartamento, se lo llevó a un lugar aislado, lo asaltó sexualmente, lo apuñaló y luego de pensar que estaba muerto le prendió fuego a su cuerpo._

Zoro no mintió cuando le dijo al fiscal de distrito que no sabía mucho, porque en realidad, eso era todo lo que sabía, sólo los hechos en frío. Sanji se había negado a compartir más con él o incluso hablar abiertamente sobre lo que había sufrido. Él lo mantuvo encerrado, lo mantuvo encerrado dentro, y Zoro sabía que no era bueno para él, pero sabía que Sanji creía lo contrario. Eso era sólo una de las muchas cosas en las que no podían ponerse de acuerdo y era una de las muchas, muchas excusas que Sanji utilizaba para alejar a Zoro de él.

En los cinco años desde que Zoro había vuelto a Shells Town para encontrar que la ciudad tenía su primera librería funcionando, él se había fijado en Sanji Kuroashi, el dueño y creador de 'El Refugio'. Él reconoció con una mirada en el increíblemente bello rubio que algo importante, posiblemente un 'cambio de vida' pasaría entre ellos.

« _Sigo creyendo que… maldición. Todavía quiero a Sanji. Él solamente no puede entenderlo a través de esa terca cabeza que tiene_ »

Sólo tenía dieciocho años cuando salió de Shells Town para alistarse en el ejército, donde construyó una carrera de quince años de duración, Zoro siempre tuvo la intención de regresar a su ciudad natal. Amaba al Ejército, pero era duro, él sirvió a su país con orgullo y sin duda lo haría nuevamente, pero se resintió por tener que mentir sobre algo de lo que él no se avergonzaba.

Él era homosexual y estaba a gusto con su sexualidad, lo sabía desde que tenía quince años, pero no pudo ser abierto acerca de ello en el Ejército, lo que provocó su decisión de regresar a Shells Town a tiempo de ser nombrado sheriff cuando su tío decidió jubilarse y mudarse a la Kuraigana. Se había postulado en las elecciones y había ganado por goleada porque era carismático. La gente en y alrededor de Shells Town lo conocía y sabía que hacía bien su trabajo.

La mayoría de la gente no tenía problema con su orientación y los que lo hicieron aprendieron a mantenerlo para sí mismos, porque los que lo apoyaban no reaccionaban bien cuando uno de sus 'propios hijos' era tratado mal.

Era divertido y lo tocaba fuertemente el ser amado y aceptado, y sabía que todos en el pueblo, todos los locales, tenían el mismo afecto por Sanji, aunque se hubiera trasladado desde Baratie. Zoro había escuchado de su prima Kuina que Sanji había estado en Shells Town durante unos tres años antes de que Zoro volviera a casa, pero no había mucha información personal que Sanji o cualquier otra persona realmente pudiera ofrecer.

 _—_ _Él es un par de años más joven que tú, soltero, era un maestro y vive en un apartamento encima de la librería. Es amigable, pero algo reservado y por lo que he visto, no tiene citas y no porque no se lo hayan pedido en repetidas ocasiones todos los hombres abiertamente gay en la zona de los tres condados._

Escuchando eso, Zoro decidió no ceder a su primer deseo y pedirle una cita a Sanji, que en realidad era su segundo deseo, porque su primer deseo era jalar a Sanji Kuroashi en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que ambos se desmayasen. En su lugar, se propuso convertirse en amigo del hombre, lo que no fue fácil. Sanji era realmente reservado y no confiaba rápidamente en otros, pero Zoro no estaba acostumbrado a renunciar a lo que quería y, finalmente, rompió la primera capa pasando las defensas de Sanji.

Sanji no se abrió a él inmediatamente, pero dejó que sus paredes cayeran hasta cierto punto y mientras lo hacía, Zoro pensó que Sanji era más que un hombre hermoso, era simplemente una persona increíble.

Él era inteligente, tenía un gran sentido del humor, y un rápido ingenio. La amistad que se desarrolló entre ellos era sólida y real. Cuatro meses después de conocer a Sanji Kuroashi, Zoro sabía que estaba enamorado de él, pero también sabía que Sanji no estaba preparado para lidiar con eso. Se contuvo por otros seis meses, antes de empezar a dejar caer pistas acerca de querer demasiado mover su amistad al siguiente nivel. Él no tuvo citas con nadie o incluso no miró dos veces a otro hombre.

Sanji ocupaba sus pensamientos, su corazón. No podía dormir por la noche a menos que se masturbara mientras se imagina las manos de Sanji acariciándolo y tocándolo y, aún así, se despertaba en medio de la noche debido a algún sueño intensamente erótico que incluía al sexy rubio.

Cuando ellos se habían conocido ya desde hacía un año, Sanji dijo amablemente, pero de una manera que no dejaba lugar a la discusión, que nunca podrían ser más que amigos. Averiguar el motivo le tomó a Zoro un pequeño empujón.

 _—_ _Yo vivía en Baratie, como tú sabes, y después de la universidad, tuve un trabajo enseñando en una de las escuelas secundarias de allí, donde un estudiante se obsesionó conmigo._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasó?_

 _—_ _Cuando salió a la luz que tenía algunos problemas, fue expulsado de la escuela hasta que pudiera obtener ayuda. Incluso le ofrecí a su madre algo de dinero, para llevarlo a un buen médico, pero ella se negó, y dos semanas más tarde, él estaba en el estacionamiento de mi edificio cuando llegué a casa._

 _—_ _Sanji..._

 _—_ _Es una larga historia pero la versión corta fue que: me llevó a un viejo almacén y él... él me asaltó, me apuñaló, y cuando pensó que estaba muerto, me prendió fuego._

 _—_ _Dios._

 _—_ _Me las arreglé para apagar las llamas y buscar ayuda, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Tengo cicatrices en mi espalda y en mi brazo izquierdo._

 _—_ _Sanji, las cicatrices son..._

 _—_ _Horrible. Mi novio de ese momento se horrorizó. No espero que nadie más sea diferente._

Zoro trató de argumentar. Él hizo todo lo posible para que Sanji entendiera que las cicatrices no le importaban, pero Sanji se negaba a creerlo y cuando los intentos de Zoro de convencerlo de lo contrario pusieron una tensión en su amistad, Zoro se obligó a retroceder. Por un tiempo. Todavía bajo sus protestas, aún dejó en claro que estaba allí, listo y dispuesto, pero Sanji ignoró esas protestas e incluso fue tan lejos como para alentar a Zoro a tener citas con otras personas.

Su juego del gato y el ratón se prolongó durante más de cuatro años, con Zoro siempre dando marcha atrás antes de empujar demasiado lejos. Pero hace seis meses, desistió de hacer caso omiso de los sentimientos que existían entre él y Sanji.

« _Y Sanji fue la razón del por qué_ » _._

Cuando Zoro fue herido en el cumplimiento de su deber, Sanji permitió que salieran a la luz la naturaleza de sus reales sentimientos, en forma alta y clara. La lesión no era demasiado grave, sólo una bala en el hombro tratando de evitar una disputa doméstica, pero cuando Zoro despertó en el hospital después de la cirugía, Sanji estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, con preocupación consumiendo sus hermosos ojos azules. Más tarde, Zoro se dio cuenta que Sanji probablemente pensó que los analgésicos en su sistema harían imposible que recordara con claridad todo lo que le dijo, pero estaba equivocado. Zoro recordaba perfectamente la sensación de los suaves labios de Sanji besando el dorso de su mano.

 _—_ _Vas a estar bien, Zoro. No puedo... Te amo y te necesito en mi vida. Tal vez no pueda tenerte en todas las formas en las que te quiero, pero... Dios, todavía necesito tenerte cerca, para mantenerme sano, así que no me asustes así otra vez, por favor. Te amo demasiado para verte lastimado. Esto me mata tanto que no puedo decirte lo mucho que te amo._

Trató de decir palabras en respuesta, trató de decirle a Sanji en ese momento lo mucho que lo amaba, pero las drogas no se lo permitieron, llevándolo a la deriva de nuevo, a dormir, con Sanji a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, su primo estaba allí cuando abrió los ojos, pero lo que Sanji había dicho todavía persistía en su mente. Tan pronto como los médicos lo dejaron libre, se fue directamente a la librería, llegando en el momento en que Sanji estaba cerrando. Sanji se sorprendió al verlo, agradecido de que estuviera bien, pero las emociones que había expresado la noche anterior fueron de nuevo cuidadosamente ocultadas, lo que no fue una gran sorpresa para Zoro. Pero él no iba a permitir ser nuevamente alejado. No de nuevo, no cuando sabía lo que Sanji realmente sentía.

 _—_ _Déjalo ir, Zoro._

 _—_ _Al diablo si lo haré, Sanji. Te he escuchado decir que me amas. Y sabes cómo yo te amo..._

 _—_ _No importa cuáles sean nuestros sentimientos. No puedo… no quiero… cruzar esa línea._

 _—_ _¡Maldita sea! No me castigues por lo que tu idiota ex-novio hizo. No es justo._

 _—_ _Sólo déjame en paz, Zoro. No puedo darte lo que quieres. Trata con ello y encuentra a alguien más._

En la mente de Sanji, parecía tan simple como eso, pero no lo era para Zoro. Sabía a quién y qué quería y nada podría cambiar eso. Y él trató brevemente. Después de la última discusión con Sanji, trató de tener citas, pero no funcionó.

Conseguir una cita no era el problema. Zoro no era arrogante de ninguna manera, pero había oído que él era bien parecido la cantidad suficiente de veces para saber que era cierto. Supuso que tenía que darle las gracias a su padre por ello, él había heredado el oscuro aspecto de su padre, pero sus cabellos verdes eran el único rasgo que obtuvo de su fallecida madre, la que desapareció de su vida cuando él tenía tres años. Sus años en el ejército le habían dejado un cuerpo afinado, con músculos definidos. Se movía con una gracia casual, o eso era lo que su difunta abuela decía a menudo, y por lo general llevaba el pelo verde bastante largo ahora, distinto a como lo llevaba en sus años de militar.

Sabía que otros hombres en la ciudad y en los pueblos cercanos se interesaban por él, pero ninguno de ellos era Sanji. Sanji era el único hombre al que quería Zoro Roronoa. Su primo le había dicho que debía luchar por lo que quería, pero a la vez, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir luchando.

Ahora, sin embargo... Ahora, Sanji lo necesitaba y él no iba a permitir que Sanji se enfrente solo con todo este lío. Si Lucci tenía la intención de venir en pos de Sanji, Zoro tenía la intención de estar allí, para colocarse entre el loco y el hombre que amaba.

Sólo estaba un poco molesto por la pequeña parte de él que tenía la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Lucci.

« _El bastardo debería morir por lo que le hizo a Sanji_ »

Con ese pensamiento en mente, miró el archivo en su escritorio, el que el fiscal de distrito de Baratie le había enviado y que él había impreso, pero nunca tuvo la intención de permitir que nadie vea. Sabía cuán privado Sanji podría ser, le molestaría si los demás supieran lo que había sufrido. Estaría bastante molesto si supiera que Zoro había leído los detalles y, peor aún, que hubiera visto las inquietantes fotografías de la escena del crimen, así como las fotografías tomadas en el hospital. Su pecho se apretó, pensando en esas fotos, y él decidió una vez más que no importaba qué, no importaba lo difícil que Sanji lo hiciera, él no descansaría hasta que Sanji entendiera lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que quería que estuviera en su vida. Sanji Kuroashi era eso para él y de alguna manera, haría que Sanji lo viera.

Un vistazo a su reloj le dijo que ya eran casi las cuatro. Tomó el archivo, lo metió en el cajón del escritorio, y cerró con llave. Tuvo el tiempo justo para ir a su apartamento, cambiarse y pasar por la cena para llegar a lo de Sanji en torno a las cinco.

« _Vamos a hablar, Sanji, incluso si tengo que derribar la maldita puerta y besarte hasta que no tengas la fuerza suficiente para discutir conmigo_ »

Sonriendo cuando salía de su oficina, Zoro tuvo que admitir que la idea tenía un cierto mérito.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo dos

En el momento en que Zoro llegó a la casa de Sanji, eran un cuarto después de las cinco y para su sorpresa, cuando Zoro tocó a la puerta, Sanji le gritó desde dentro que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.

« _¿Qué demonios, Sanji?_ »

Haciendo malabares con la comida para llevar en una mano, abrió la puerta, entrando en el apartamento para encontrar las luces apagadas, pero las cortinas abiertas, llenando la habitación con luz tenue del sol que se movía bajando por el horizonte. Tumbado en el sofá con una botella medio vacía de whisky en una mano, Sanji lo miró con los ojos alcoholizados.

—Sanji, no debes estar sentado aquí con la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?— sus palabras no eran muy claras, pero casi.

Decidiendo no contestar, porque estaba bastante seguro de que Sanji sabía cuál sería su respuesta, Zoro colocó la comida en la mesa de café, volvió hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave. No le importaba si Sanji estaba en modo de auto destrucción, pero no iba a permitir que el hombre que amaba se desmoronara o tratara de hacerse matar. Si tenía que patear el culo de Sanji para que lo entendiera, lo haría.

Con la puerta cerrada con llave, encendió dos lámparas y se fue hacia la ventana, cerrando las persianas y las cortinas.

—¿Qué demonios?

—No seas idiota, Sanji. Sabes muy bien lo que estoy haciendo.

—Sí, bueno, yo no recuerdo haberte pedido que lo hicieras.

—Tú no lo hiciste, hijo de puta testarudo—espetó Zoro, volviéndose hacia el otro hombre, que no se había movido de su posición en el sofá.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

Sanji se encogió de hombros, mirando la botella todavía en su mano. —Estaba lleno cuando empecé.

—Mierda, Sanji. Sabes que no puedes beber de esa manera.

—No, nunca he bebido así antes, pero ahora parece que es el momento de empezar.

—Vas a tener un infierno de dolor de cabeza más tarde.

—Si vivo lo suficiente.

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario, Zoro sacó la botella de la mano de Sanji, y luego la colocó al borde de la mesa de café, tratando de sacar sus pensamientos y emociones juntas. Él sabía que Sanji estaba en un mal lugar emocionalmente y comprendía el por qué, pero no estaba dispuesto a sentarse y dejar que Sanji se deprimiera o que pusiera en riesgo su vida.

—Escucha, Sanji.

—Tú tienes un archivo del fiscal de distrito,¿no?

—Sí. Sí, me lo ha enviado por correo electrónico.

—Lo que significa que lo has leído y lo sabes todo.

—Sanji...

—¿Hay fotos?

—Sí. — Él no podía mentirle. Él no haría eso. — Sanji, quiero que me escuches.

—¿Así que ya sabes todo esto ahora?— De pie, Sanji pasó junto a él, caminó por la habitación hacia la ventana, agarrando la cortina y jugando con la tela en sus manos, pero no la abrió. —Quiero decir, supongo que el archivo tenía una copia del informe policial y de mi entrevista con la policía e incluso la confesión de Lucci que ahora ha sido anulada.

Resistiendo la tentación de levantarse y seguirlo, Zoro se quedó donde estaba sentado. — Todo eso estaba en el archivo y, sí, lo leí y vi todo.

—Así que ya sabes lo que hizo.

—Sanji, por favor.

—Sabes que me noqueó, fuera de mi apartamento, y cuando me desperté estaba en ese pequeño almacén maloliente y yo... traté de razonar con él, pero él fue más allá del punto donde cualquier persona puede razonar con él…Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó, ¿no? Ya sabes que me violó. Y él me apuñaló.

—Sanji

—Yo estaba sobre mi estómago, cuando me prendió fuego, pero ya lo sabes también. Los médicos dijeron que tuve suerte de que sólo me quemé en la espalda y el brazo, pero...— Él se rió, una dura y amarga carcajada que resonó con lágrimas que claramente se negó a cubrir. —Bueno, supongo que lo entiendes ahora, ¿no? Quiero decir, después de ver cómo luzco, no puedes imaginar querer estar conmigo y, el infierno ciertamente no te puede culpar. Tal vez todo esto sea una cosa buena: Lucci salió, por fin puedes abrir los ojos a lo que soy y cualquier deseo que pienses que sientes es un chiste.

De pie, Zoro finalmente se permitió cruzar la sala, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Sanji, no se sorprendió cuando Sanji se tensó ante su toque.

—En este momento, estás enojado y has bebido mucho, así que no tomaré en cuenta nada de lo que acabas de decir en tu contra, Sanji. Lo que voy a decir, te lo diré otra vez cuando estés sobrio y, con suerte, seas capaz de ser razonable.

—Zoro...

—Te amo. Te he amado durante casi cinco años y nada, y me refiero a nada, va a cambiar el hecho de que te ame.

—No puedes decir eso.

—Sólo lo digo, y es más, lo digo en serio.

Se sintió un poco la tensión y Sanji se sintió desvanecer y entonces se recostó contra Zoro un poco. Zoro dejó que su mano se deslizara de sus hombros, para envolverlas alrededor de la cintura de Sanji.

—Estoy cansado, Zoro.

—Debes estarlo, después de media botella de whisky.

—No, quiero decir que estoy cansado... Estoy cansado de los recuerdos y la soledad.

Con su corazón apretado, cerró los ojos, hundiendo su cara contra la espesa cabellera rubia de Sanji. Luego, inhaló profundamente.

—Zoro.

—La comida puede esperar. Creo que tienes que dormir un poco.

—Piensas quedarte aquí, ¿no?

—Estoy acampando en el sofá esta noche.

Poco a poco, Sanji se relajó en sus brazos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por alejarse y Zoro no se sentía inclinado a dar un paso atrás mientras miraba dentro de los ojos azules de Sanji, viendo una serie de emociones enredadas que le rompió el corazón.

—¿Por qué sigues luchando por mí, Zoro? Yo no soy digno de ti.

—Lo eres. Vales más de lo que crees y te amo.

Por un momento, pensó que Sanji le iba a decir esas palabras de nuevo, pero en cambio, dio un paso atrás y Zoro permitido que sus brazos cayeran.

—Yo debería ir a la cama.

—Sanji...

—Nos vemos más tarde. Si estás aquí, quiero decir.

Se dio la vuelta, bajando por el corto pasillo a su habitación. Zoro suspiró al ver al hombre que amaba retirarse no sólo física sino también emocionalmente.

—Voy a estar aquí, Sanji. Acostúmbrate a eso, porque no voy a ser alejado de nuevo.

-.-.-.-

 _—_ _Zoro..._

 _—_ _Shhh. No se permite hablar, ¿recuerdas? Esto es todo sobre las sensaciones._

 _Cualquier pensamiento para protestar murió rápidamente, mientras los labios de Zoro reclamaban los de Sanji en un beso, abriendo la boca y gimiendo cuando la lengua de Zoro lo tocó jugueteando. Podía sentir una sacudida de calor recorriéndolo desde su boca hasta su ya erecto pene que pedía silenciosamente poder ser liberado.  
_

 _Todo en el mundo, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció y Sanji no quería que la avalancha de emociones se terminara mientras enredaba una mano en el pelo de Zoro, saboreando la forma en que el sedoso cabello se envolvía alrededor de sus dedos._

 _Torciéndose debajo del hombre al que quería más de lo que él quería su próximo aliento, Sanji separó sus piernas más, levantando sus caderas para presionar su erección contra Zoro, queriendo que el otro hombre comprendiera lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que lo necesitaba._

 _—_ _Zoro…_

 _—_ _Dime, Sanji. Dime lo que quieres._

 _Jadeando al sentir de la boca de Zoro jugueteando en la parte sensible por debajo de su oreja, Sanji pensó que podría explotar en pedazos. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo, nunca se había sentido tan querido._

 _—_ _A ti. Te quiero, Zoro. Siempre te he querido._

 _La admisión hizo que Sanji sintiera casi la liberación y él quería, necesitaba, incluso más, pero a medida que disfrutaba de esa sensación de libertad, algo a su alrededor parecía cambiar. Los sentimientos de amor y deseo se desvanecieron de repente, tenía frío y miedo al abrir los ojos para encontrar que Zoro se había ido._

 _En cambio, Lucci, Lucci estaba encima de él con una sonrisa enfermiza._

 _—_ _No te preocupes. Te daré justo lo que necesitas, Sanji. Y será mejor que disfrutes de ello, porque nadie más querrá tocarte._

Ahogando un grito, Sanji se sentó en la cama, parpadeando mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo. Estaba en su habitación y estaba solo. Pasando la mano por su cabello humedecido por el sudor, maldijo para sus adentros, sabiendo que necesitaba conseguir rápidamente poner sus emociones bajo control. Zoro estaba sentado en su sala de estar y no quería parecer perturbado cuando lo viera a la cara. No quería que Zoro tuviera más motivos para tenerle lástima. Lástima era la última cosa que quería de Zoro Roronoa.

« _Pero lo que sí quiero, no puedo tenerlo. Y no puedo olvidarlo_ ».

El sueño sólo había sido un doloroso recordatorio de que, no importara qué, nunca podría ceder a sus sentimientos por Zoro. Empujándose fuera de la cama, se deslizó en el cuarto de baño donde se lavó la cara y se dio un momento más para recuperarse, antes de entrar en la sala de estar para encontrar a Zoro en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

Se había sacado su camisa y los zapatos y llevaba sólo jeans y calcetines. Su pelo era un desastre y parecía un sueño húmedo venido a la vida.

« _¡Mierda!_ »

Zoro miró, medio sonriendo. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Tengo dolor de cabeza.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién sabría que media botella de whisky le haría eso a un hombre?

Rodando los ojos ante el evidente sarcasmo, Sanji se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, mirando la televisión.

—¿Qué estás viendo?, parece agradable.

—El juego de los Bravos* que acaba de terminar.

—¿Ellos ganaron?

—Perdieron seis a cuatro.

Sanji asintió mientras Zoro se desplazaba hacia él y Sanji suspiró, sabiendo que ellos iban a tener una seria conversación, aún si no la quisiera.

« _No hagas un idiota de ti mismo, Sanji_ » _._

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Arabasta?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Sanji miró de la televisión hacia el hombre sentado a su lado. Fue un reto hacer contacto visual cuando el pecho desnudo de Zoro estaba a escasos centímetros de él y su mano le picaba por tocar la suave y bronceada piel.

« _Apuesto a que sabe maravilloso. Salada y dulce. Y sus pezones... Quiero chuparlos, hasta que grite de placer_ » _._

Sacudiendo el pensamiento de su mente, Sanji se obligó a concentrarse en la pregunta que Zoro le había hecho, pero la forma en la que Zoro le sonrió, le hizo preguntarse si había de alguna manera proyectado sus pensamientos sexualmente hambrientos.

—Arabasta, ¿Sanji? ¿Alguna vez has estado?

—No. No, yo no. ¿Por qué?

—Tenemos que ir.

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez. —Ir...

—Fui allí por dos semanas hace aproximadamente ocho años. Es hermoso. Me encantaría llevarte allí.

—Zoro...

—Tenemos que alquilar una casa en la playa con una playa privada.

—No...

—Me encantaría joder en la playa, Sanji. Rodeado de arena blanca y agua azul.

Moviéndose por el bien de la comodidad de su pene ajustado en sus vaqueros, Sanji se dijo que debía ponerse de pie, moverse y alejarse de Zoro y la imagen que estaba pintando, pero parecía que no iba suficiente flujo de sangre a su cerebro para poder llevar esto a cabo.

—Piensa en ello, Sanji. El sonido de las olas, la sensación del sol. Y tú amándome.

—Zoro, por favor.

—Oh, me gusta el sonido de eso. Tú, sin aliento, diciendo mi nombre.

Cerrando los ojos, Sanji oró por fuerzas, pero estaba bastante seguro de que nadie estaba escuchando sus oraciones cuando sintió la mano de Zoro en su pelo, moviéndose lenta y sensualmente, mientras un gemido escapaba de los labios entreabiertos de Sanji.

—Cinco años, Sanji. Cinco largos años que te he querido.

—No...— obligó a sus ojos abrirse para ver a Zoro acercándose a él, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Sé que no estás listos todavía, pero será pronto. Muy pronto, creo.

—No puedo hacer esto. Tú lo sabes.

—Sé que me quieres. Sé que me amas. Sé que esos sentimientos son mutuos.

Sanji negó, pero no dijo nada. No tenía la fuerza para decir las palabras que ambos sabían que era una mentira mientras Zoro se deslizaba por el sofá. Sanji miró con ojos deseosos mientras Zoro fácilmente empujaba las piernas del rubio apartándolas y colocándose entre ellas.

—Sé que no quieres que te vea, Sanji, pero tengo la intención de hacerte cambiar de opinión acerca de eso muy pronto, así que prepárate.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Yo? Oh, voy a chupar tu pene, Sanji.

Jugueteando, Zoro pasó la mano sobre la parte delantera de los pantalones vaqueros de Sanji y Sanji gimió, lo que hizo sonreír a Zoro.

—Parece que necesitas un poco de alivio. Por suerte para ti, yo soy bueno en esto.

Lamiéndose los labios, incapaz de negar que estuviera dolorosamente excitado, sobre todo por la visión de Zoro de rodillas entre sus caderas, Sanji se dio cuenta vagamente de que quería esto y estaba harto de negarse a sí mismo lo que quería. No creyó por un segundo que él y Zoro podrían tener una verdadera relación, pero tal vez no había nada malo en tener esto.

« _Dios me ayude, quiero su toque. Sólo por esta vez al menos. Lo necesito. Necesito una memoria real de él_ » _._

Hipnotizado, vio los dedos gráciles de Zoro pasar a desabrochar y luego bajar sus vaqueros. Por su propia voluntad, las caderas de Sanji se levantaron del sofá, lo que le permitió a Zoro la libertad suficiente de tirar de los pantalones bajo sus caderas.

Sanji jadeó cuando el aire frío en el apartamento golpeó su eje.

—Y ahí está.

—Zoro...

—He soñado con esto, Sanji, pero tengo que decirte, — sacudió su cabeza, — que lo real es, por mucho, mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar, y créeme cuando te digo que tengo una imaginación muy vívida. —Puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de Sanji, suavemente separándolas un poco, y Sanji se ahogó en un suspiro mientras Zoro jugueteaba con sus dedos en el interior de sus muslos que casi temblaban.

Bastante seguro de que su corazón estaba decidido a latir de una manera que podría salir de su pecho, Sanji sólo podía mirar, mientras Zoro lo miraba con una sonrisa pecaminosa.

« _Oh Dios..._ »

Sin palabras, vio cómo Zoro levantaba una mano, girándola levemente, para arrancar un trozo de hielo de un vaso que estaba apoyado en la mesa de café.

—Zoro.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto.

Eso le valió una verdadera sonrisa y Sanji se dio cuenta del enorme peso que esas dos palabras llevaban, mientras Zoro chupaba el pedazo de hielo en su boca. Sanji miró a su boca, hacia esos labios carnosos, sensuales, y murió un poco por dentro porque sabía que si ellos lo hicieran, si Zoro lo chupaba, no habría vuelta atrás. Una vez que esta línea fuera cruzada, nunca sería capaz de recuperar su corazón.

« _Idiota, ya has perdido tu corazón, ¿por qué detenerte ahora?_ »

Sabiendo que era una respuesta lógica a esa pregunta, pero incapaz de recordar lo que podría ser, Sanji perdió toda línea de pensamiento cuando Zoro sacó el hielo de su boca antes de inclinarse hacia abajo para presionar besos con la boca abierta por la parte interior del muslo de Sanji.

Un grito ahogado se le escapó y se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Oh, Zoro.

—¿Qué, Sanji? ¿No te gusta de esta manera?

La respuesta, aunque Sanji no estaba seguro de que habría sido capaz de ofrecer una coherente, murió en su garganta cuando Zoro jugaba con el hielo en el lugar que había besado.

—Tu sabor es agradable. Mucho, demasiado bueno, Sanji. Nunca he probado algo mejor.

Gimiendo, abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Zoro acercarse más y lamer su eje desde la base hasta la punta. Sanji se agarró con las manos a los almohadones del sofá lo mejor que pudo. Su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados nuevamente, las sensaciones eran casi demasiadas. Hacía años que nadie lo había tocado así, años que no había conocido ningún toque distinto del de su propia mano. Esto, Zoro tocándolo, era un sueño hecho realidad y Sanji no quería que terminase, incluso si tuviera que lidiar con el corazón roto cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho.

—Al igual que dulces. Sólo que mejor.

Él se estremeció cuando Zoro lo lamió otra vez y gritó cuando el hombre que amaba chupaba una bola profundamente en su boca, lamiéndola y saboreándola, chupando, haciendo de Sanji una masa temblorosa de nervios antes de que él dirigiera su atención a la otra dura bola. Jadeando por aire, Sanji arqueó las caderas, en silencio pidiendo más.

—Abre los ojos, Sanji. Abre los ojos y mírame. Mírame chupándote.

Requería gran esfuerzo, pero poco a poco se forzó a abrir los ojos, mirando a Zoro, que sonreía, claramente disfrutando el tener a Sanji tan completamente fuera de sí.

—Zoro...

—Quiero que me mires. Mírame. Sabiendo que soy yo y sabiendo que te amo.

« _Te amo, también. Te he amado durante tanto tiempo. Y siempre te amaré_ » _._

No dijo las palabras, no podía, pero asintió, para que Zoro supiera que haría lo que le había pedido y entonces Zoro sonrió nuevamente.

« _Es hermoso. Tan malditamente hermoso. Él no sabe lo que es no ser perfecto_ » _._

—Zoro.

—Estás empezando a pensar demasiado, querido, y eso no está permitido.

Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, Zoro deslizó una mano por debajo de él tomando sus bolas, masajeándolas suavemente con los dedos y Sanji dejó de pensar en otra cosa, pero el placer, el increíble placer, traspasaba su mente y consumía no sólo su cuerpo sino también su mundo entero. Mientras las sensaciones se apoderaban de él, repentinamente se volvieron más intensas cuando Zoro nuevamente lamió su pene antes de envolver sus labios alrededor del pulsante eje, succionándolo más profundo en el calor húmedo de su maravillosamente cálida boca.

—Oh Dios. Oh, Zoro...

Enredando una mano en el grueso pelo, observaba, fascinado, increíblemente excitado por la vista de los labios de Zoro envolviéndose alrededor de su pene, deslizándose hacia arriba y abajo, lamiendo y chupando, tirando de una vez para colocar un soplo sobre la húmeda y adolorida piel.

—Veo que estás disfrutándolo, Sanji. Ahora quiero que te vengas para mí.

Su boca descendió nuevamente, la mano que jugaba con sus bolas lo hacía cada vez un poco más agresivamente, sumándose a la tensión que se iba formando mientras chupaba a Sanji más duro, más rápido, lamiendo y tragando, para llevarlo aún más profundo.

—¡Zoro!

Escuchando su voz clamar, Sanji apenas reconoció el sonido mientras su cuerpo se tensó y luego, con otro grito, uno no verbal cercano al llanto, se vino fuerte y rápido y Zoro se quedó con él todo el tiempo, incluso lamiendo su pene para limpiarlo. Su mano cayendo del cabello de Zoro mientras jadeaba, tratando de recobrar el aliento, con los ojos cerrados otra vez, hasta que sintió el tirón de Zoro para sacarle por completo los vaqueros, tirándolos a un lado.

—Vamos, bebé. Tienes que dormir.

—No. Yo necesito… te necesito a ti.

Zoro sonrió, dejando caer un beso en su frente. —Vamos a considerar esto como que me debes una, ¿de acuerdo?

Sanji abrió los ojos, mirando a Zoro recoger el control remoto y apagando la televisión, antes de que se arrastrara de nuevo en el sofá para jalar al adormilado Sanji a sus brazos.

—Zoro...

—Duerme. Hablaremos mañana. Por esta noche, déjame abrazarte.

Había algo en la solicitud, algo casi suplicante, y Sanji asintió, sumergiéndose en los fuertes brazos, mientras Zoro acomodaba a Sanji sobre él. Alcanzando una colcha en el extremo del sofá, Zoro los cubrió contra el frío y Sanji suspiró, sintiendo los labios en un tierno beso en su frente nuevamente.

« _Acabas de caer aún más profundo, Sanji, y tendrás que pagar por ello más tarde_ » _._

Él sabía, por supuesto, que eso era cierto, pero por el momento, mientras Zoro se estiraba para apagar la luz, Sanji decidió que no se preocuparía por las posibles consecuencias. Se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Por ahora, saciado, con su cuerpo aún temblando con placer, se contentó con quedarse dormido envuelto en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

 ***No supe que equipo poner xD**

 **pero no es un gran dato para que no dejarlo pasar ~**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo tres

Cuando Zoro despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba solo en el sofá, pero al escuchar por un momento, podía oír los débiles sonidos de Sanji en la ducha. Él estaba medio tentado a unirse a él, pero sabía que esa acción sería empujar demasiado rápido. Pero anoche... Él sonrió mientras yacía allí, recordando cómo se había sentido al ver a Sanji deshacerse bajo su toque. Era un espectáculo aún más hermoso de lo que había imaginado. Quería verlo otra vez y de alguna manera, sabía que lo haría, pero Zoro no tenía dudas de que esta mañana, Sanji se retraería nuevamente, escondiendo sus emociones, porque eso era lo que Sanji hacía, naturalmente, cada vez que él se acercaba demasiado.

« _Este juego se va a acabar pronto, porque él me ama tanto como yo lo amo_ »

Levantándose del sofá, Zoro vagaba hacia la cocina, donde felizmente se sirvió una taza de café y se lo bebió, mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador. Por mucho que quería pasar el resto del día tramando la manera de seducir a Sanji, sabía que tenía que dejarlo por el momento y pensar como un policía. Si Lucci tenía planes de venir en pos de Sanji, Zoro quería protegerlo, pero también sabía que Sanji se iba a oponer. Sanji insistía que no necesitaba una niñera y Zoro estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero tenía la intención de tener uno de sus hombres cerca o dentro de la librería durante el horario comercial y en la noche iba a estar él mismo con Sanji. Sanji probablemente se opondría, pero a Zoro no le importaba. Él no estaba dispuesto a permanecer de brazos cruzados y permitir que cualquier persona hiriese al hombre que amaba.

Sacado de sus pensamientos por la repentina llamada de su teléfono celular, Zoro dejó de lado el café y rápidamente respondió la llamada. Reconociendo la voz de su alguacil, escuchó lo que el otro hombre tenía que decir, mirando hacia arriba cuando se dio cuenta que Sanji caminaba hacia la cocina. Vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga negra y su pelo todavía estaba húmedo por la ducha. Zoro quería colgar el teléfono y seguir en donde se había quedado la noche anterior, pero eso no era una opción por muchas razones.

—Voy a estar allí en quince minutos como máximo.

Poniendo fin a la llamada, se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo, viendo como Sanji se sirvió una taza de café.

—¿Problemas?

—La mierda de costumbre. Buggy y Alvida están peleando nuevamente y ella está pidiendo que arresten a Buggy.

—De hecho, lo de siempre. — Sanji sonrió.

—¿Estás llegando tarde a la librería?

Él sacudió la cabeza, apoyado en el mostrador, como Zoro lo hacía. —Robin* es la que abre el negocio hoy.

—Ah. ¿Y de qué color es el pelo esta semana de nuestra hermosa Robin?

—Naranja neón. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que no hayas recibido llamadas sobre que haya cegado a los conductores mientras camina por la calle.

Zoro se echó a reír, pero sabía que Sanji se preocupaba mucho por la joven que había trabajado para él durante los últimos dos años. A los veintidós años, Robin se había trasladado desde Ohara y siempre sorprendía en Shells Town con su pelo siempre cambiante y un sinnúmero de tatuajes y piercing en la nariz. Por supuesto que era brillante y maravillosa con los clientes, y fiel a Sanji y por ese último hecho Zoro la admiraba.

—Oye, Zoro, yo...

—Antes de decir nada, Sanji, hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Cruzando la distancia entre ellos en dos fáciles pasos, Zoro sacó la taza de café de las manos de Sanji y la puso sobre el mostrador.

—Zoro.

—Buenos días, Sanji.

Atrapando al otro hombre en sus brazos, Zoro afirmó sus labios, cerrando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sanji mientras su lengua se empujaba con entusiasmo dentro de la cálida y acogedora boca. Él sabía a café y pasta de dientes de menta, pero había algo más ahí, algo dulce y seductor que era todo Sanji y eso a Zoro le encantó. Tirando hacia atrás quebrando el beso, le sonrió viendo el evidente deseo en los ojos de Sanji.

—Sabes, tengo toda clase de fantasías acerca de ti, Sanji.

—Tenemos que...

—Mi favorita es acerca de nosotros en mi oficina, conmigo flexionándome por encima de mi escritorio y hundiéndome muy profundo dentro de ti, es casi imposible decir dónde yo termino y tú empiezas.

Él sonrió, viendo cómo Sanji cerraba los ojos, apoyándose sobre él. Zoro deslizó sus manos en el culo de Sanji y lo apretó, dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

—Zoro, no podemos hacerlo.

—Ah, pero ya lo estamos haciendo.

Sanji abrió los ojos. —La forma en que me miras... — Las palabras se perdieron en un susurró, pero Zoro no iba a dejar las cosas así.

—La forma en que te miro... ¿qué?

—La forma en que me miras es... Dios, me encanta la forma en que me miras y puede ser egoísta, pero no quiero que te detengas, Zoro.

—Sanji...

—Y sé que si me ves así, no sé qué podrá pasar.

—No lo sabes. Te amo y... — Él negó con la cabeza. —No soy él, Law, mierda — Trafalgar, el hijo de puta que había estado saliendo con Sanji, cuando fue atacado. Zoro nunca conoció al hombre, pero él lo odiaba con pasión.

« _Si alguna vez lo veo cara a cara, le partiré los dientes y se los tragará por la garganta_ » _._

Sentía que Sanji se alejaba emocionalmente, incluso antes de que saliera de los brazos de Zoro y Zoro lo dejó ir, porque él no quería que Sanji se sintiera acorralado o presionado.

—Sé que no eres él. Tú eres un mejor hombre del que Law pudiera esperar ser.

—Pero todavía me juzgas por lo que él hizo.

—No te estoy juzgando, Zoro. Estoy siendo realista. —No, estás actuando por temor, Sanji, y entiendo eso, pero yo no me rindo porque te amo y sé que podemos ser felices si nos das una verdadera oportunidad.

-.-.-.-

Seis horas después de su liberación, Lucci estaba en Shells Town, se había cortado y teñido de rubio su pelo oscuro, pero todavía se ocultaba bajo una gorra de béisbol, mientras que las gafas de sol oscuras cubrían sus ojos. En la licencia de conducir en su cartera figuraba su nombre como Hatori. Tenía mil dólares en el bolsillo, todo lo que le quedaba de los dos mil que su madre le había enviado a través de su abogado. Quinientos habían ido para el maltratado coche usado y otros quinientos a su licencia de conducir falsa y un número falso de seguridad social.

« _Fue dinero bien gastado_ »

Pensaba Lucci, mientras estaba sentado estacionado en la calle de 'El Refugio', la librería de Sanji. Sanji Kuroashi era el dueño. Él aún no había visto al hombre que había venido a matar, pero había visto a dos agentes de policía uniformados y a una niña con el pelo horriblemente naranja moverse en el interior, atendiendo a una gran cantidad de clientes. Parecía que Sanji había construido una pequeña vida agradable para él, pero eso terminaría pronto.

« _Pero no antes de que tengamos una seria diversión_ » _._

Se removió en el asiento del conductor, sintiendo que su pene se hinchaba, sólo de pensar en lo que tenía en mente para el bonito rubio. Había pasado años soñando con esto y tenía la intención de disfrutar de ello. Después de diez años en el infierno, estaba listo para hacer que esos sueños se hicieran realidad y no iba a hacer nada de lo que Sanji no se mereciera por dejar que lo encerraran y mentirle. Había estado listo para entregarle su corazón a Sanji, pero Sanji se lo había arrojado a la cara.

« _Él sólo piensa que sufrió, pero no tiene idea de lo que viene_ » _._

Nadie podía usar y mentir a la gente como hizo Sanji y salirse con la suya. Lucci ya había acordado en su mente que todo aquel que se interpusiera entre él y Sanji iba a morir con él. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se sentó más lejos, observando con deleite, sorprendido mientras Sanji de repente salió de la librería. Él se veía bien, Lucci se dio cuenta. Malditamente bien. Su cabello rubio parecía de oro en la luz del sol.

« _No será tan lindo cuando esté salpicado de sangre_ » _._

Sonriendo, vio cómo Sanji se detuvo en la acera, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo la calle, pero Lucci estaba seguro de que no lo podía ver detrás de las ventanas oscuras de su automóvil. Justo cuando Sanji caminaba hacia el interior de su negocio, tanto él como Lucci oyeron que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre. Tensionándose, Lucci vio un hombre alto con pelo verde correr rápidamente a través de la calle, deteniéndose al lado de Sanji.

« _¡Un policía de mierda! ¡Está hablando con un policía de mierda!_ »

Con sus manos agarrando el volante, Lucci sintió la ira bullir en su interior, ya que con sólo mirar la forma en que el hombre se acercó y tocó suavemente el hombro de Sanji, Lucci supo que el policía conocía íntimamente a Sanji. Y pudo percibir que Sanji confiaba en él, incluso cuando negaba algo que el hombre le dijo, sólo para finalmente suspirar y asentir.

« _¡Hijo de puta! ¿Alguien lo quiere? ¡Él tiene a alguien! ¿Cómo pudo ser? ¡Él es mío!_ »

Impulsado por pura rabia, Lucci encendió el automóvil, sabiendo que tenía que enviarle un mensaje a Sanji, aquí y ahora, y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

-.-.-

Escuchando la voz inconfundible llamándolo por su nombre, Sanji se giró viendo correr a Zoro a lo largo de la calle y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había visto nada tan sexy como Zoro de uniforme.

« _Bueno, fue malditamente muy sexy ayer por la noche, con sus labios alrededor de mi pene_ » _._

Molesto consigo mismo por recordar esa imagen y molesto con la forma en que creció duro su eje al instante por el recuerdo, Sanji se maldijo a sí mismo y a Zoro. Estaba siendo malditamente difícil tratar de hacer lo correcto para ambos, pero parecía que Zoro quería pelear con él en cada paso del camino. Sanji realmente empezaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse a lo que Zoro estaba ofreciendo. ¿Cómo se había resistido durante cinco años?, no estaba seguro.

« _Usa el sentido común, Sanji_ » _._

Tratando de mantener ese pensamiento en mente, todavía sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cuando Zoro llegó a su lado. Miró a los vivos ojos negros que estaban llenos de preocupación, pero más allá de la preocupación, Sanji podía ver claramente lo mucho que Zoro lo amaba.

—¿Cómo está todo?

—Grandioso. Ajetreado de trabajo, pero eso es algo bueno.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Sanji. — Zoro bajó la voz. —¿Has encontrado algo inusual?

—¿Aparte de pelo de Robin?

—Sanji...

—No hay nada inusual, Zoro. Te lo juro. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo tus secuaces se han apostado en la tienda...

En respuesta, Zoro se encogió de hombros y, claro, sin pedir disculpas dijo. —A los chicos les gusta leer.

—Seguro.

—Vamos, cariño. Sabes que planeaba mantener un ojo sobre ti. — Dio un pequeño paso más y Sanji sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho nuevamente. —Si me das una oportunidad, me gustará darte una mano, o mejor aún, poner las dos manos sobre ti.

—Zoro...

—Voy a ir a tu casa otra vez esta noche. Sanji sacudió su cabeza. —No. No creo que sea necesario.

—Yo sí.

—Sé que te preocupas y te lo agradezco, pero hay una buena probabilidad de que Lucci no venga tras de mí, así que no tienes que ser mi niñera. —No soy tu niñera. Y dime la verdad, Sanji. ¿De verdad crees que no hará un movimiento en tu contra?

Quería decir que no, que él no creía que podría estar en peligro, pero no pudo, y sobre esto, no se atrevía a mentirle a Zoro.

—Creo que hay una posibilidad de que vengas tras de mí. Él dijo que lo haría. Zoro frunció el ceño ante eso. — ¿Cuando te dijo eso?

—Un año después que fuera a prisión, me envió una carta, diciendo que si alguna vez salía, me haría pagar —

Apartó la mirada de Zoro, preguntándose por qué había compartido eso cuando él sabía malditamente bien que la información sólo reforzaría las preocupaciones de Zoro. —Me entregó la carta el fiscal de distrito y se aseguró de que Lucci no pudiera ponerse en contacto conmigo otra vez—

Pero la impresión que había tenido en ese momento y aún ahora, hicieron que el miedo volviera a la vida. Sanji odiaba eso, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero luchó por no mostrarlo mientras Zoro tocaba su hombro y Sanji levantó su mirada hacia él nuevamente.

Si Zoro hubiera elegido ese momento para abrazarlo, Sanji no habría sido capaz de resistirse, estando de pie en el centro de la ciudad o no.

—No va a llegar a ti, Sanji.

—Tú no tienes que hacer...

—Quiero, porque te amo, y no voy a dejar que ese hijo de puta te lleve lejos de mí.

Con una media sonrisa, Sanji negó sacudiendo su cabeza. —Robin ya está muriendo por los detalles después de verte salir de casa esta mañana.

—¿Le has contado acerca de la increíble mamada?

—No, no lo hice.

— ¿No es el tipo de beso que se pueda contar?— Zoro sonrió y Sanji tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa.

—En realidad no. Además, Robin tiene una imaginación activa, por lo que puede llenar los espacios en blanco ella misma.

Zoro se acercó y Sanji se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento contra su cuello. —Te gusta el chocolate, ¿no es así, Sanji?

—Sí. Sí, me gusta.

—Bien.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? — Deseo revoloteaba en su estómago cuando Zoro lo jalaba hacia atrás y Sanji quería protestar.

—Ya verás. Esta noche.

—Zoro...

—Tengo que correr, hermoso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sanji sonrió mientras Zoro se daba la vuelta y miraba por encima del hombro dándole un rápido guiño mientras se alejaba.

« _Te amo, Zoro_ »

Él casi gritó las palabras, pero se detuvo cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención. Vio un coche marrón desconocido aproximándose a toda velocidad por la calle y el pánico se apoderó de él, al darse cuenta que el coche parecía tener como objetivo a Zoro.

—¡Zoro! ¡Cuidado!

El corazón se cayó en su estómago, Sanji vio cómo Zoro divisó el automóvil justo a tiempo para arrojarse salvajemente hacia el otro lado de la estrecha calle, aterrizando forzosamente en la acera cuando el automóvil aceleró y giró a la izquierda en la calle lateral. Corriendo por la calle, Sanji se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Zoro.

—¿Zoro? Zoro, ¿me oyes? ¿Estás bien?

Haciendo una mueca mientras se acomodaba para poder sentarse, Sanji pudo ver que tenía una herida sangrando a un lado de la cabeza y que Zoro sostenía su brazo derecho.

—Estoy bien. Nada serio.

Las palabras fueron arrastrándose lentamente y Sanji sintió que algo dentro de él se hacía añicos, cuando Zoro se desplomó inconsciente hacia adelante, en sus brazos.

 ***Deje a Robin como la chica y me parecio super curioso imaginarme a ella con el pelo asi xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cuatro

Tres horas más tarde, Zoro estaba sentado en la cama del hospital, sintiéndose mareado. El médico de guardia le había asegurado que estaría bien. tenía una leve conmoción cerebral, el corte a lo largo de su cabello requirió siete puntos de sutura, y la caída le había dislocado el hombro, pero el médico lo había reacomodado fácilmente.

Fue, según el médico, suerte, pero él no necesitaba que nadie se lo diga, aunque era obvio para él que Sanji estaba todavía extremadamente conmocionado mientras paseaba a lo largo de la habitación del hospital. El automóvil que casi le había dado ya había sido encontrado, abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad.

En el interior del coche encontraron una carta, escrita a Lucci por un antiguo compañero de celda, y era obvio por la naturaleza de la carta que Lucci había pagado al hombre para encontrar información sobre Sanji. Y la tenía. Sabía dónde vivía Sanji y acerca del negocio que tenía, y ahora, no había duda de que tenía la intención de venir en pos de Sanji.

—Sanji, siéntate. Por favor. Estoy bien.

—Tienes suerte. Podría haber...— Se detuvo al pie de la cama, las palabras se atoraban, pero Zoro sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Tú me salvaste la vida.

—Es por mi culpa que tu vida está en peligro.

Zoro suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, luego hizo una mueca y Sanji se dio cuenta.

—¿Sientes dolor? ¿Debo llamar a la enfermera?

—Cualquier dolor es leve, y no, no debes llamar a la enfermera. Debes venir aquí y sentarse para que pueda tomar tu mano y decirte que te amo.

Sonriendo mientras Sanji hizo lo que pidió, Zoro tomó su mano y la sostuvo.

—Te amo, Sanji.

—Yo también te amo, Zoro.

Las palabras salieron tan fácilmente de él que Zoro tuvo que sonreír nuevamente, mientras levantaba la mano de Sanji hacia sus labios para besarla. Él tuvo que tragarse el nudo de las emociones que tenía atorado en su garganta. Incluso si supiera lo que Sanji sentía por él, escuchándolo ahora decirlo, nunca dejaba de tocar su corazón y alma y rezó por el día en que Sanji le dijese libremente a menudo esas palabras.

—Pero, independientemente de lo que siento...

—No quiero llegar a la parte en donde tú me rechazas.

—Es más fácil rechazarte que ver que te alejes. — Sanji susurró y a Zoro esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de su interior.

—No hay nada que haga que me aleje de ti, Sanji. Déjame entrar y averígualo.

—No es tan fácil.

Sanji miró hacia sus manos cerradas y Zoro no quería nada más que tirar de él en sus brazos y besarlo. Sabía que cuando Sanji se sentía expuesto o vulnerable, su primera reacción era darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero el hecho de que todavía estuviera aquí, aún a su lado, le decía a Zoro que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sanji estaba cansado de correr.

—¿Sabes dónde está Trafalgar ahora?

Evidentemente sorprendido por la pregunta, Sanji miró hacia arriba.

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba si sabías dónde encontrarlo.

—¿Por qué te gustaría encontrarlo?

—Bueno, me gustaría golpear a ese pedazo de mierda por hacerte daño, y cuando termine de golpearlo, tengo la intención de decirle que no te merece.

Eso le valió una media sonrisa. —Zoro...

—Realmente odio al tipo. No me gusta lo que te hizo, hace muy difícil que tú puedas confiar en mí.

—Él no pudo manejar mi recuperación y saber que me vería así.

—Lo que significa que es un egoísta, imbécil y superficial.

—Sé que piensas que te castigué por lo que hizo, Zoro, pero eso no es así. Quiero decir, dolió, cuando Trafalgar se alejó como lo hizo, pero no sentía por Trafalgar lo que siento por ti, así que lo perdí...— Él sacudió su cabeza. —Ese dolor no se compara con el dolor que sentiría si finalmente me vieras y te dieras cuenta de que no puedes soportar mi apariencia.

—Sanji…

—Veo el amor en tus ojos, y veo lo mucho que me quieres, y estoy aterrado de que si ves mis cicatrices, me encuentres repulsivo y te vayas, y la cosa es que, si tú me encuentras repulsivo yo no sería capaz de culparte.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que te rechazaría?

—Porque soy repulsivo, — respondió con sencillez y honestidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mis cicatrices son horribles.

Zoro mordió el interior de su labio, sabiendo que estaba a punto de empujarlo, pero Sanji estaba muy abierto en ese momento y parecía que este podría ser un buen momento para tomar con el corazón algunos problemas de una vez por todas, porque Sanji necesitaba hacerlo.

« _Él lo escondió demasiado tiempo en su interior. Tiene que dejarlo salir_ »

—¿Es eso, o tú las odias porque tus cicatrices le recuerdan lo que pasó?

—No necesito nada para recordar lo que pasó— le espetó.

—Sanji...

—Pero sí. Es un recordatorio físico. Y no puedo escapar de ello.

—¿Y crees que si veo las cicatrices, sólo te veré como una víctima?

— ¿No lo harías?

—No. Nunca. Dios, Sanji, no eres una víctima. Eres un sobreviviente.

Él negó. —No lo soy...

—Te has enfrentado nada menos que al infierno, bebé. Y has sobrevivido. Agradezco a Dios por eso, y ¿quieres saber algo más? Te admiro por recoger las piezas y volver a la vida nuevamente y yo, — le extendió la mano, los nudillos acariciaban la mejilla de Sanji, — te amo Sanji, y ver tus cicatrices no va a cambiar eso. Incluso si me toma cinco años u otros cincuenta años, voy a probártelo y haré que te des cuenta que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Sanji miró hacia abajo, mirando sus manos y tragando saliva

—Esa es realmente una gran promesa

—Soy bueno manteniendo mis promesas.

—No me cabe duda de eso.

—Por ejemplo, te pregunté antes si te gustaba el chocolate.

Los ojos de Sanji volvieron a encontrarse con los de Zoro, su mirada amplia y curiosa. —Has preguntado eso.

—Bueno, tenía una razón.

—¿Cuál fue?

—Oh, tengo la intención de cubrir cada centímetro de ti con salsa de chocolate y, poco a poco, tomarme el tiempo necesario lamiéndolo completamente.

Sólo con imaginar el cuadro tenía su pene palpitante y vio cómo un leve suspiro escapó de los labios entreabiertos de Sanji. —Te gusta la idea ¿no es así? Mi lengua lamiéndote lentamente, jugueteando, hasta que me ruegues por más, rogándome que te joda.

El podía ver aumentar el color de las mejillas de Sanji y su respiración agitarse. Zoro sabía que estaba siendo un poco cruel, teniendo en cuenta que actualmente no estaba en condiciones de seguir adelante con sus intenciones.

« _Pronto. Maldición, pronto. Él lo necesita tanto como yo_ » _._

La mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Sanji se deslizó detrás de su cuello para jugar con su cabello y Sanji gimió ante el toque. —Tengo toda clase de fantasías acerca de nosotros dos, bebé, y todo tipo de juegos que quiero jugar.

—¿Los tienes?

—Voy a decirte más de ellos. Más tarde. Tal vez cuando pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Sanji asintió, mirándolo de cerca por un momento, antes de ponerse repentinamente de pie y cruzar la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

—Sanji, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Regresando un favor.

Zoro frunció el ceño, no seguro de lo que significaba, mientras Sanji regresaba a la cama. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Sanji se inclinó y le dio un besó juguetonamente. Zoro instantáneamente enredó una mano en el pelo rubio y sedoso de Sanji.

Era la primera vez que Sanji había iniciado un beso y fue increíble. Cuando él se retiró, sonrió y Zoro se humedeció los labios, con ganas de tirar de Sanji de nuevo hacia él, pero Sanji se apartó un poco.

—Sanji...

—Ha pasado un tiempo, así que podría no ser tan bueno en esto como tú.

Zoro abrió los ojos mientras Sanji retiró las frazadas y Zoro sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho. —Tú... no tienes que hacer esto. Quiero decir, te quiero. Dios, te quiero, pero…

—No tengo que hacerlo. — Sanji sonrió. —Pero quiero hacerlo. Si estás de acuerdo.

—¿Estás bromeando? Por supuesto que quiero.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Sanji sonrió nuevamente, sensualmente, lentamente, y Zoro se preguntó si una persona podría venirse sólo con ver al hombre que amaba sonreír. Moviéndose un poco, vio cómo Sanji se arrastraba hasta la cama, poniéndose entre sus piernas, para alcanzar cuidadosamente con las manos el borde de la diminuta bata de hospital de fino papel.

—Como dijiste ayer por la noche, ahí está.

Mordiendo nuevamente su labio para retener un gemido mientras su rígido pene era revelado, se centró en Sanji, viendo sus reacciones, cada vez más excitado por él. No podía creer realmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Le preguntó si era sólo un sueño, un sueño maravillosamente vivo, y le aseguró con todas sus fuerzas que no lo era.

« _Está a punto de tocarme. Por fin_ »

—Sanji...

—No está permitido hablar. Simplemente disfrutar de esto. Yo sé que lo harás.

Esas palabras sólo fueron su ruina y no pudo morder nuevamente su grito ahogado mientras Sanji se inclinó lentamente y pasó la lengua por la base del erecto eje de Zoro. Zoro enredaba una mano en las sábanas. Un toque, y él estaba dispuesto a dejarse ir. Claramente viendo el impacto que su toque provocaba, Sanji movió una mano a las bolas de Zoro, mientras que resbalaba lentamente su boca por la longitud del pene de Zoro.

Rodeado por calor, húmedo y tibio, sintiendo la lengua de Sanji que comenzaba a lamer y succionar mientras deslizaba sus labios hacia arriba y abajo, chupando y lamiendo, Zoro apretó sus ojos cerrados, esperando que el momento durase, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido tocado por alguien más que no fuera él mismo. Y este era Sanji. **Su** Sanji lo estaba tocando, chupándolo.

—Sanji...Oh, Sanji, estoy... me vengo...

Con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionó por el placer y derramó su semilla en la increíble boca de Sanji. Con su cuerpo aún temblando, pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera volver a tener el control de sí mismo y darse cuenta que Sanji había colocado la bata nuevamente en su lugar, pero todavía se encontraba a horcajadas sobre él, con los labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa.

—Dios...

—¿Disfrutaste de eso?

—Disfrutar es una palabra para eso.

Sanji se deslizó de la cama y cruzó la habitación para abrir la puerta, antes de regresar al lado de la cama.

—Nunca he tenido una fantasía acerca de nosotros en una cama de hospital, pero maldición...— Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno, has estado en una cama de hospital demasiadas veces durante los últimos seis meses, así que no empieces a desarrollar algún extraño fetiche.

—Está bien, olvida las camas de hospital, amor. Cualquier cama servirá.

—Zoro.

Él sabía que Sanji estaba empezando a pensar demasiado, pero estaba decidido a detenerlo antes de que pudiera hacer uno de sus actos emocionales de desaparición.

—Por ahora, esta cama es lo suficientemente grande para dos, así que, ¿qué me dices de acurrucarte a mi lado y tomarnos una buena siesta?

—Supongo que podría hacer eso.

—Bien.

Con cuidado, corriéndose rápidamente otra vez, hizo lugar a Sanji, que se tendió a su lado, y Zoro se inclinó por un rápido beso

—Te amo, Sanji, — susurró, cayendo dentro de los hermosos ojos azules de Sanji cuando éste le sonrió.

—También te amo, Zoro. Siempre lo he hecho.

Teniendo a Sanji cerca, Zoro lo sostuvo firmemente, jurándose que, no importase qué, contra viento y marea, nunca lo dejaría ir.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo cinco

No podía creer que había sido tan malditamente estúpido, tratando de matar al policía de mierda en plena luz del día, con testigos circulando. Después de haber tenido cuidado con toda la planificación, organización, se había puesto él y todo en riesgo, porque no había sido capaz de controlar sus emociones. El ver a Sanji con otro hombre había sido demasiado y realmente no era justo. Sanji iba a estar solo; Sanji no iba a ser feliz.

« _El hijo de puta va a pagar por esto. Espera y mira. Voy a matar a su amante justo enfrente de él después de que me vea haciendo mío a Sanji nuevamente_ » _._

Algo consolado por el pensamiento, se sentó solo en la oscuridad, no dispuesto a encender las luces de la pequeña cabaña de caza que había asaltado. No quería hacer nada para llamar la atención sobre su escondite, mientras él se calmaba y planeaba su próximo movimiento. Él sabía que había tenido suerte de encontrar un lugar que ofrecía comida y no había vecinos curiosos. Realmente no quería matar a nadie más que a Sanji y su estúpido amante, pero si alguien lo obligaba a actuar, Lucci estaba dispuesto a poner fin a más vidas. Sentado en el sofá, envuelto en una manta que había encontrado para evitar el frío, trató de calmarse, trató de razonar que no todo estaba perdido. Trataría de estar escondido y tranquilo por un día o dos y luego haría su movimiento.

« _Sanji me espera ahora, pero eso está bien. Él va a pensar que su novio policía lo mantendrá a salvo, pero le voy a mostrar. Voy a mostrarle a los dos que no será así_ ».

Pero primero, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y decidió que tal vez no había estado tan mal después de todo. Tal vez podría jugar un pequeño juego del gato y el ratón con Sanji, para añadir más a su tormento, mantenerlo en el borde y con miedo. Pensando en el teléfono celular de prepago que había robado, Lucci decidió hacer precisamente eso.

« _Mañana, voy a hacerle una pequeña llamada a Sanji, sólo para decir 'hola' y preguntar cómo está su amante_ » _._

Estirándose, cerró los ojos, seguro de que su sueño sería deliciosamente dulce.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sanji, no hace falta que seas mi niñera.

—Es curioso, pero te recuerdo diciendo algo similar recientemente.

Zoro frunció el ceño, pero Sanji se rió mientras permanecía de pie junto al sofá de su apartamento, mirando a Zoro con cuidado, preguntándose si los médicos no lo habían liberado demasiado pronto. Tal vez otro día en el hospital hubiera sido una buena idea. Él tenía una conmoción cerebral, después de todo, y el área alrededor de la herida vendada en su frente estaba descolorida, pero él insistió en que su hombro no le dolía mucho y el doctor le aseguró a Sanji que no habría un daño duradero.

—¿A Robin no le importa ocuparse hoy ella sola de la librería? —Preguntó Zoro, tirando de sus preocupaciones a Sanji, y él sonrió.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Ella me dijo que viniera aquí, cerrara la puerta, y te mantuviera en la cama.

— ¿Sabes?, me encanta la forma en que piensa esa niña.

Sanji rodó sus ojos. —Por favor, no fomentes sus fantasías.

—¿Qué tal si en su lugar fomento las tuyas? —

Acarició el terreno a su lado en el sofá. —Vamos. Siéntate conmigo. Te lo prometo, no voy a morder. A menos, claro, que tú quieras, en cuyo caso, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir las palabras.

—Zoro.

—Estoy bromeando. No presionaré, te lo juro.

—Ya lo sé. Confío en ti.

En ese momento, Zoro le tendió una mano y Sanji aceptó, permitiendo que Zoro lo tire a su lado, él ajustó un brazo con suavidad alrededor de su hombro. — ¿Está bien? — Volvió la cabeza, acariciando el lado del cuello de Sanji mientras preguntaba y Sanji gimió y asintió.

—Realmente bien.

—Bien.

Otro gemido se le escapó cuando Zoro comenzó a jugar besando su cuello y Sanji bajó la cabeza, lo que permitió un mejor acceso mientras cerraba sus ojos. Tratando de formar un pensamiento racional entre todo el placer que sentía, puso su mano con la palma abierta en el musculoso muslo de Zoro, sus dedos se agarraron cuando Zoro mordisqueaba en su oreja.

—Zoro, yo... He estado pensando...

—Y ahí está el problema, bebé. Piensas demasiado.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también.

Zoro comenzó a deslizar besos hacia abajo, hacia su clavícula y Sanji se movió, la presión contra sus vaqueros comenzaba a ser verdaderamente incómoda.

—Estoy tratando de decirte que pensé en lo que dijiste anoche.

Lentamente, Zoro levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y Sanji sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Dijiste que yo debería dejarte entrar, darte la oportunidad de demostrar que no te irías.

Él respiró. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre una cuerda floja sin red debajo de él y si se caía, no había posibilidad de que fuera a sobrevivir, pero todavía tenía que correr el riesgo porque Zoro verdaderamente valía la pena. Lo único que lamentaba es haber tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de eso.

—Sanji, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que te amo, Zoro, y quiero estar contigo. Tengo que admitir que tengo un miedo terrible que me mata, pero no puedo y no quiero ignorar esto por más tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás listo para intentarlo?

Sanji sonrió lentamente, asintiendo. —No puedo decir que no me asuste de vez en cuando...

—Podemos lidiar con eso. Si estás dispuesto a darnos una verdadera oportunidad.

—Lo estoy. Y siento haber sido tan duro contigo, Zoro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Zoro reclamó sus labios con hambre, un casi desesperado beso en el que se fundió con Sanji. Cuando Zoro lo jaló aún más, Sanji tomó las riendas, moviéndose hasta que se montó a horcajadas sobre Zoro, sus cuerpos ansiosamente apretados. Gimiendo mientras Zoro metía la lengua en su boca, Sanji enredaba las dos manos su cabello, desesperado por más, adolorido por estar más cerca.

« _Quiero esto. Lo quiero tanto que no puedo fingir más_ » _._

Un ahogado suspiro se le escapó cuando el beso se rompió y Zoro comenzó a besarlo por el cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban al culo de Sanji, empujándolo hacia abajo y frotando duro sus erecciones a través de la espesa mezclilla. Podía sentir el calor inundándolo, cada terminación nerviosa estaba viva y quería más. Quería tocar a Zoro en todas las formas en las que había soñado desde hacía años, pero mientras que el pensamiento le llenó la mente, el estridente timbre del teléfono móvil demandó su atención.

—No haga caso de él, — Zoro aconsejó, besando su cuello. Sanji suspiró.

—No puedo. Podría ser Robin.

Alejándose un poco, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para salir del regazo de Zoro, Sanji alcanzó el teléfono, contestando antes del quinto timbre.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Sanji.

Todo el calor que había sentido segundos antes desapareció y el frío helado se apoderó de él, al parecer su sangre se congeló con el sonido de la voz que lo seguía persiguiendo en sus pesadillas.

—Lucci...

Sin darse cuenta, se deslizó del regazo de Zoro para sentarse en el sofá, todavía cerca de él, la mano sujetando el teléfono mientras Zoro no tardó en estar alerta.

—Parece que te has sorprendido al saber de mí, Sanji. Sabías que estaba en la ciudad. Te lo he dejado claro.

—Lucci, tienes que detener esto.

—¿Cómo está tu novio? ¿No está muy lastimado, verdad?

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres? — Cerró los ojos, enfermo del estómago, la mente llena de recuerdos que eran oscuros y terribles.

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué crees que pueda querer?

—Lucci...

—Quiero que mueras, hijo de puta. ¡Quiero que pagues por lo que me hiciste!

Saltando un poco cuando Zoro le puso una mano sobre su espalda, Sanji abrió los ojos, permitiendo que Zoro tirase del teléfono alejándolo de la oreja un poco, así que él también podía oír lo que Lucci estaba diciendo.

—¿Crees que sufriste la última vez? espera a ver lo que tengo guardado para ti.

—Escúchame, Lucci. No hagas esto. No pierdas una segunda oportunidad...

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No me hables o actúes como si te importara! ¡A ti no te importo!

Sanji cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma, sabiendo que no podía caer en el pánico, que no haría ningún bien a nadie.

—He estado esperando desde hace diez años para terminar lo que comencé.

—Por favor...

—Bueno, lo haré. Malditamente pronto. Y nadie me puede detener, ni siquiera tu lindo novio.

—Lucci, deja al resto alejado de todo esto.

—Honestamente, no puedo creer que tengas a alguien a tu lado, Sanji. No de la forma en la que te ves ahora.

Las palabras lo cortaron, al igual que Lucci había sabido que lo harían, y Sanji se sintió enfermo, mientras el teléfono era retirado de su mano.

—No quieres jugar este juego, bastardo. Si vienes tras de él, yo estaré allí, y créeme cuando te digo que te voy a matar antes de permitirte hacerle

daño.

Viendo a Zoro colgar el teléfono, Sanji no dijo nada. No podía formar un pensamiento. Él no podía hacer nada, al parecer, pero recordó lo que Lucci había dicho.

 _—Honestamente, no puedo creer que tengas a alguien a tu lado, Sanji. No de la forma en la que te ves ahora._

—Zoro...

Zoro se arrodilló delante de él, tomando las manos de Sanji en las suyas.

—No te atrevas a dejar que ese bastardo haga esto. Sé lo que estás pensando, Sanji, y no hay una oportunidad en el infierno que deje que te alejes de mi lado ahora.

Cerrando los ojos otra vez, Sanji no se resistió cuando Zoro lo tomó en sus brazos. Él simplemente se dejó fundir en la calidez y el confort del abrazo, enterrando la cara contra el cuello de Zoro y abrazándose con fuerza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En dos horas, un micrófono fue colocado en el teléfono de Sanji y Zoro tenía un oficial uniformado dentro de la librería. Tan difícil como lo fue, Zoro se obligó a pensar como un profesional, para centrarse en la captura de Lucci en lugar de su deseo de tomar a Sanji y sacarlo del infierno fuera de la ciudad. Él había pensado en una docena de lugares en los que podría ir, lugares donde Lucci nunca pensaría en buscarlos, pero Zoro sabía que Sanji no aceptaría huir.

Pero lo que esto hacía era preocupar aún más a Zoro. En el tiempo transcurrido desde la llamada, Sanji había hablado un poco, no se veía para nada él, y Zoro sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Sanji lo estaba alejando y él odiaba eso. Sanji finalmente le había dicho que lo amaba, finalmente había admitido que quería que estuvieran juntos, que trabajarían juntos para tener un futuro, pero sólo una llamada telefónica de Lucci, lo había destrozado.

« _No voy a dejarte ir ahora. Estamos demasiado cerca de lo que queremos_ » _._

Al terminar su conversación con el alguacil que había asignado para vigilar la librería, Zoro subió al piso de arriba hasta el apartamento de Sanji e ingresó en el interior.

—¿Sanji?

—Estoy en la habitación.

Cerró y bloqueó la puerta, entró en el dormitorio para encontrar a Sanji sentado en la cama, los brazos descansando sobre las rodillas mientras miraba fijamente al suelo.

—Tengo a alguien vigilando abajo y tengo un oficial apostado afuera de la casa de Robin esta noche, sólo para quedarnos tranquilos de que estará a salvo.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, Sanji.

Silencio se estableció entre ellos y Zoro esperó medio segundo antes de cruzar la habitación para sentarse al lado de Sanji en la cama. No llegó a tocarlo, tanto como él quería. Sintió la necesidad de Sanji de tener espacio físico y, por el momento, Zoro estaba dispuesto a permitir eso, pero él no sería alejado fríamente. Nunca más, y sin duda y no porque Lucci estaba tratando de acosar a Sanji.

« _Ese hijo de puta debería de estar rezando porque alguno de mis alguaciles lo encuentre y no lo haga yo_ » _._

—Él viene tras de mí, Zoro.

—Sanji.

—Y si estás en su camino, él te va a matar.

—Él no nos va a matar a ninguno de los dos — Zoro insistió, pero Sanji sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo creer ser tan estúpido.

—¿Estúpido? Sanji, eres cualquier cosa menos estúpido.

—Tú no entiendes. — Miró a Zoro con emociones enredadas en sus ojos. —Cuando se hizo evidente que Lucci tenía algún tipo de fijación en mí, me ofrecí a ayudar a su madre a conseguir la ayuda que realmente necesitaba, pero ella se negó.

—Eso fue un error de ella, no tuyo.

—Debí haber insistido. Por lo menos yo la debería haber tomado más en serio.

—Sanji...

—No lo consideré un peligro, Zoro. No pensé que tenía que tener miedo.

Parándose, se movió a la cómoda, apoyando sus manos en contra de ella, de espaldas a Zoro, que se mordió el labio, frenando su necesidad de tranquilizar a Sanji otra vez, sintiendo que algo estaba cerca de la superficie, algo que Sanji necesitaba dejar salir.

—Pensé que era un niño confundido. No pensé que iba a tratar de hacerme daño. No vi lo enfermo que estaba realmente hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, para que no hiciera lo que él quería hacer. Yo estaba totalmente impotente y… él estaba loco y yo lo supe entonces. Yo sabía que debería haberlo visto antes, pero no lo hice y por ello estuve a punto de morir.

De pie, Zoro lentamente cruzó la habitación, de pie detrás de Sanji, pero sin tocarlo.

—Sanji, no fue tu culpa.

—No. Por favor, no digas eso. Todo el mundo dice eso.

—Porque es cierto, — susurró Zoro. —No tienes la culpa de lo que Lucci se hizo a sí mismo porque no lo mereces. Él es responsable de sus pecados.

—Debería haber hecho algo más.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Sanji negó nuevamente. —Si yo hubiera hecho algo más...

—¿Qué…si los juegos nunca llegan a ninguna parte?

—Zoro.

—No puedo cambiar lo que te pasó. Si pudiera, lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa para evitarte el dolor que has sufrido.

Poco a poco, Sanji giró y lo miró.

—No debes tirar todo esto sobre ti.

—Te quiero, Sanji. Y yo estoy aquí. Si necesitas hablar, voy a escuchar.

—Sólo...sólo quédate aquí, ¿Zoro? No tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero te necesito.

Acercándose, jaló a Sanji en sus brazos, abrazándolo, agradecido de que Sanji le estaba permitiendo estar cerca y aún más agradecido de que Sanji parecía dispuesto a apoyarse en él.

—Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, Sanji, y te lo daré a ti, porque te amo, y estar aquí para ti significa más para mí de lo que nunca sabrás.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo seis

A la mañana siguiente, Sanji le aseguró a Zoro que estaría bien, mientras Zoro se iba a su oficina y Sanji bajaba a la librería. Él confiaba completamente en Robin para llevar el lugar, pero tenía algo de trabajo de contabilidad para manejar y algunos pedidos que había que hacer.

Y lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era distracción. Se sentía en el borde, sabiendo lo cerca que Lucci había llegado a dañar seriamente a Zoro. No tenía duda de que el hombre todavía estaba allí, esperando la oportunidad de venir tras él y terminar lo que había comenzado hacía diez años.

Zoro tenía confianza en las medidas de seguridad que había en el lugar y Sanji confiaba en él, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, uno que no podía evitar sentir. Al final, sabía que Lucci iba a venir tras él y tal vez era mejor así.

« _Mientras no le haga daño a nadie más, no me importa lo que me pase_ » _._

Sabía, por supuesto, que si algo le sucedía a él, Zoro no lo soportaría. A pesar de sus intentos de ignorarlo y empujar lejos a Zoro, Sanji no podía negar que el otro hombre verdaderamente lo amaba tanto como Sanji lo amaba a él. Se sentía de esa manera desde hacía mucho tiempo y no podía seguir fingiendo lo contrario.

Que lo dejó frente a su mayor temor: permitir que Zoro lo vea. Todavía no estaba seguro de que pudiera, la idea aún le aterraba, Zoro pensaba con certeza de que no le molestarían las cicatrices. Zoro parecía creer que sus sentimientos no iban a cambiar, pero Sanji no estaba tan seguro.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, se había olvidado de la tarea que estaba haciendo: revisar el inventario, hasta que Robin se inclinó sobre el mostrador, mirando lo que Sanji había hecho hasta ese momento.

Hoy, ella tenía el pelo de color naranja, con reflejos rojos, peinado con trenzas, y su vestido simulando piel de leopardo color verde y azul se ajustaba a su figura, realzándola. En cualquier otra se vería ridículo, pero Robin tenía un estilo muy personal.

—Parece que estás tardando demasiado con eso, Jefe.

—Estoy tomando mi tiempo, para evitar errores.

Ella rodó sus ojos marrones. —Por favor. Estás haciendo esa cosa con desgano.

—¿Con desgano? No es así.

—Por favor. Estás totalmente desganado.

— Ella sonrió. — Apuesto a que sabes que estás disperso.

—¿Y qué significa eso? — Le preguntó, a pesar de saber exactamente lo que ella decía.

—Sheriff alto, moreno y guapo.

A pesar de sí mismo, Sanji se echó a reír.

—Estoy seguro de que a Zoro le encantaría saber que lo llaman así.

—Él no necesita que se lo diga. Tiene que saber que es caliente. Quiero decir, sabes que es caliente, ¿verdad?

—Robin...

—Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé. No compartes las cosas buenas, apestas. — Ella se acercó más. —Sólo dime si es bueno. Es, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¡cómo no puede ser!

—Zoro y yo somos...

—Si me dices que los dos son sólo amigos, te juro que voy a gritar tan fuerte que romperé las ventanas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sanji suspiró. —Decir que Zoro y yo sólo somos amigos es... bueno, sé que él y yo somos mucho más que eso.

Robin aplaudió. — ¡Sí! Por fin. Bienvenido de nuevo desde el mundial de negación.

—Es todavía una situación complicada, Robin.

—Sanji, no puede ser tan complicado. Quiero decir, estás loco por él y él está loco por ti.

—Y tú sabes que tengo algunos problemas...—

Ella no lo sabía todo, pero sabía lo suficiente.

—¿Puedo ser honesta contigo?

Sanji levantó una ceja, dejando su lista de inventario a un lado.

— ¿Desde cuándo no has tenido cualquier cosa buena? ¿Hace cuánto que vives con dolor? Sé honesto

—No te pases de lista. Lo digo en serio.

—En ese caso, por favor, sé honesto.

—Dices que tienes problemas y, ya sabes, estoy segura de que los tienes, porque todos tenemos problemas y sí, algunos son mucho más complicados que otros, pero al final del día, todo el mundo tiene algo en su pasado que no es agradable.

—Robin...

—La cosa es, tú puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado, nunca dejarte sanar y seguir adelante, o puedes aceptar lo que pasó, por más doloroso que sea, y luego darte cuenta de que tienes una vida aquí y ahora y que tienes algo precioso justo enfrente de ti. — Ella golpeó una mano sobre el mostrador. —No para seguir con todo ese cliché, profundo en ti, pero tienes que tomar algunos riesgos en la vida o un día, vas a darte cuenta que te quedas al margen y ver a todos los demás vivir la vida. ¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso?

—¿Qué si sólo estoy tratando de evitar salir con el corazón roto?

—Sólo es eso, jefe. En algún momento, todos tenemos nuestros corazones rotos. Cada vez que uno pone el corazón en juego, existe la posibilidad de poder recibir un golpe, pero no creo que haya que preocuparse por eso, cuando se trata de ti y Zoro.

—No puedes...

— ¿Saber qué? No puedo predecir el futuro. Nadie puede. Pero yo sé algo, y creo que tú también lo sabes, pero aquí va: Zoro te ama y tú lo amas y tú necesitas tomar un riesgo en eso, porque estoy bastante segura de que valdrá la pena.

Ella se apartó del mostrador. —Por supuesto, depende de ti. Quiero decir, que puedes alejarte de él, apartarlo de ti, e incluso ofrecer una buena razón para hacerlo, pero tengo que decirte que si lo haces, eres un tonto.

—¿Piensas eso?

—Sí, eso es lo que pienso. Y tú lo sabes. Así que saca tu cabeza fuera de tu culo y mete a Zoro en ella.

—Crudo, Robin. — Sanji se echó a reír y se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo natural. — Se dio la vuelta para regresar a las estanterías de almacenamiento.

—Por cierto, hay una copia del Kama Sutra en la sección de adultos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo caso omiso de la risa cuando ella volvió a trabajar y él bajó la vista hacia la lista de inventario, casi seguro que no haría demasiado el día de hoy. Había demasiado en su mente y Robin le había dado más en qué pensar. A pesar de su estilo único y una manera única de expresarse, ella tenía razón y Sanji lo sabía. Ella no le había hablado tan claramente llamándolo cobarde, pero Sanji sabía que estaba actuando como tal y que no era justo para él y ciertamente no era justo para Zoro.

« _Entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer al respecto?_ »

Sólo había una respuesta obvia y era que debía enfrentarse a su miedo y superarlo.

—Oye, Robin, ¿puedes arreglarte sola hoy?

—Por supuesto. — Ella sonrió por encima del hombro. —¿Quieres el libro que he mencionado?

—Gracias, pero ya tengo una copia arriba. —¡Muy bien, jefe!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Encontró una vieja radio en la cabina y, ajustó a la estación local, escuchó su nombre mencionado como parte de una cacería humana a nivel estatal.

 _—...Considerado armado y peligroso, no se acerquen a Lucci. Si lo ven, por favor llamen a las autoridades competentes. Lucci tiene un historial de violencia y comportamiento inestable..._

Disgustado, apagó la radio, la sangre le hervía.

No podía creer que decían que no era estable, cuando nada estaba más lejos de la verdad. Él no era insano o estaba loco. Claro, ellos se lo habían dicho cuando fue arrestado.

Ellos dijeron que él y Sanji nunca habían tenido una relación, que todo había estado dentro de su mente, pero Lucci sabía que eso no era verdad. Sanji le había mentido, permitiendo que se acercase.

No había imaginado las promesas que Sanji le había hecho de amarlo para siempre. No fue un sueño construido en su mente.

« _Sanji sabe, sabe lo que hizo y haré que lo admita, antes de morir_ » _._

Mirando alrededor de la oscura cabina, suspiró, sabiendo que no podía aguantar aquí mucho más tiempo. Se parecía demasiado a estar de nuevo en la cárcel y odiaba eso. Después de diez años, quería estar fuera, libre en el mundo y pronto, él lo sería. Una vez que Sanji estuviera muerto, él se dirigiría a México o tal vez a Canadá y se quedaría allí por un tiempo, antes de encontrar un lugar donde asentarse.

Él podía construir una buena vida para sí mismo una vez que se estableciera después de finalizar sus asuntos pendientes. Tal vez incluso encontrar alguien a quien amar, alguien que lo merezca más que Sanji. Sonriendo, Lucci cerró los ojos, pensando otra vez en lo que haría con Sanji y lo bien que se sentiría cuando se pusiera de pie sobre el cuerpo sin vida del bastardo.

« _No te pongas demasiado cómodo, Sanji. Voy a ir por ti muy pronto y vas a sufrir_ » _._


	8. Chapter 8

**Este capitulo contiene Lemon**

Capítulo siete

Para el momento que Zoro regresó al apartamento de Sanji, fue después de las cinco y estaba listo para estar a solas con su amante.

« _A sí, es Sanji. Mi amante. Hemos cruzado una línea y no voy a retroceder_ » _._

Sonriendo, entró en el apartamento, al instante consciente de que Sanji había colocado música suave y olía a algo maravilloso.

—¿Sanji?

—Estoy en la cocina.

Colocando llave a la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta antes de entrar a la cocina para encontrar el conjunto pequeño de mesas, decoradas con velas encendidas con una botella de vino a la espera de ser abierto. Sanji estaba en la cocina, de espaldas a él, y Zoro sonrió cuando él lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro con una sonrisa que era abierta y auténtica, no una vigilante o con reservas. Zoro no podía dejar de sentir una ráfaga de esperanza.

—Abre el vino y sírvete una copa. La cena estará lista pronto.

—¿Cena?

—Sí. Es una receta nueva, así que espero que funcione.

—Huele delicioso. ¿Qué es?

Sanji le lanzó otra sonrisa. —Onigiris.

— ¿Has hecho Onigiris?

—Lo hice. Y espero haberlo hecho bien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, él se acercó, mirando por encima del hombro de Sanji.

— ¿Sabes?, si hasta ahora no te amaba, lo hago ahora.

—En ese caso, realmente me vas a adorar cuando te des cuenta lo que vas a tener para el postre.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué será?

—A mí.

Sanji giró hacia él sonriendo y Zoro sintió que se le secaba la boca mientras dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que sus ojos disfrutaran de la vista ante él. Recién salido de la ducha, con el pelo aún húmedo, sus jeans desabrochados, se había dejado la camisa completamente desabrochada, lo que permitía a Zoro ver su pecho por primera vez. Era increíble: músculos hermosos y bien definidos. Podía ver sus pezones y el impulso de cerrar sus labios sobre ellos era casi imposible de resistir como todos los pensamientos que se alimentaban en su mente. Él sabía que Sanji había sentido la dirección que su pensamiento había tomado cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y Sanji sonrió.

—¿Estás bien, Zoro?

Asintiendo, tragó dos veces, para encontrar su voz. —Estoy bien. Simplemente…

—¿Sorprendido?

—Un poco. Quiero decir, es una gran sorpresa, pero yo no estaba esperando...— Él hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Sanji, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve una conversación con Robin hoy y dijo un montón de cosas que tenían sentido.

—¿Robin?

—Sí. — Sanji se acercó, deslizando sus manos hasta el pecho de Zoro. —No voy a entrar en todos los detalles, pero una cosa que dijo realmente atrapó mi atención.

—Y… ¿qué fue eso?

—Ella me dijo que necesitaba conseguir sacar mi cabeza fuera de mi culo y meterte a ti en ella.

—Recuérdame conseguir algo realmente grande para el cumpleaños de Robin.

Sanji se echó a reír, pero el sonido se cortó cuando Zoro lo atrajo hacia sus brazos, clamando por sus labios, sin reservarse nada y sabiendo que esto era correcto, mientras Sanji enredada una mano en su cabello, y con la otra mano se agarraba de su hombro. Su lengua era rápida y deseosa, danzando.

Zoro se sintió abrumado, casi con el deseo. Este era su sueño hecho realidad, mientras presionaba a Sanji contra el mostrador y deslizaba una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Sanji. Sintiendo la erección de su amante ajustarse con dificultad contra sus jeans, Zoro gimió, tirando de los labios de Sanji y mirando a los ojos azules que amaba.

—Cena... — Sanji miró a la estufa y Zoro asintió.

—Puedo esperar, si tú quieres.

—¿Estás sugiriendo comer el postre primero?

—Teniendo en cuenta que he estado esperando durante cinco años para este postre...— Sus manos cayeron al culo de Sanji y él apretó con fuerza, viendo destellos de deseo en los dulces ojos de Sanji.

— ¿Qué dices? —Frotándose nuevamente contra él, Zoro se dio cuenta que no estaba jugando limpio, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo cuando Sanji sonrió.

—Déjame apagar la estufa.

A regañadientes, Zoro lo liberó el tiempo suficiente para permitir a Sanji apagar la hornalla y colocar su cena a un lado antes de agarrar la botella de vino de la mesa.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Sanji se deslizó por delante de él y Zoro lo siguió, desabrochando la camisa y arrojándola a lo largo del camino, como queriendo pocas barreras entre él y Sanji, tanto como sea posible.

« _Dios, que esto sea real. Por favor. Por favor, no dejes que esto sea otro sueño_ » _._

Cerrando la puerta, mientras entraban en la habitación, Zoro se apoyó en ella, viendo cómo Sanji colocaba el vino en la mesa de noche.

—¿Por qué estás tan lejos, Zoro?

—Sólo me estoy tomando un momento para asegurarse de que esto es real.

—¿Real?

—Sí, que no es un sueño. Porque si es un sueño, es uno del que espero no despertar nunca.

Sanji sacudió su cabeza negando. —Este no es un sueño, pero quiero decirte que lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Hice esto, — él hizo un gesto con la mano entre ellos, —mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser y por eso, lo siento. He levantado tantos muros, tratando de protegerme a mí mismo, que no podía ver que las paredes me hicieron más daño que bien, porque te mantuve fuera.

—Sanji...

—Te alejé y tú no te lo merecías, Zoro.

—No necesito una disculpa, porque sé por qué construiste esos muros y estoy contento de que hayas decidido déjame entrar.

—Realmente te amo.

Zoro sonrió, apartándose de la puerta. — Sucede que también te amo. Demasiado. — Llegando a Sanji, puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Mira, lo último que quiero hacer es traer malos recuerdos, pero sólo quiero que sepas, que tú marcas el ritmo de esto y si puedo hacer algo que te haga sentir incómodo de alguna forma, me dices y me detendré.

— ¿Y si haces algo que me gusta? — Sanji sonrió.

—Si es así dímelo, bebé, y no me detendré.

—Zoro.

—Pero lo digo en serio. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Nunca podrías. — Sanji levantó una mano, acariciando su mejilla, y Zoro se inclinó hacia el toque, sabiendo que nunca se cansaría de sentir el toque de Sanji, incluso en la forma más inocente.

— Quiero que sepas que confío en ti. Eso va de la mano de amarte.

Tragó nuevamente, esta vez para hacer retroceder las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho y apretaban su garganta, las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos.

—Sé que ha pasado un tiempo...

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he estado con alguien pero... — Aún de pie cerca de Zoro, abrió el primer cajón de su mesilla de noche y sonrió tímidamente. Zoro abrió los ojos, viendo el vibrador de color carne.

—Oh...

—Lo compré hace cinco años.

Sanji cerró el cajón y Zoro lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Hace cinco años? ¿Quiere decir que algo significativo sucedió hace cinco años que te llevó a hacer esa compra?

—Algo importante sucedió.

—Y… ¿qué sería?

—El hombre más sexy que he visto se trasladó a la ciudad.

— ¿En serio? Porque cuando me trasladé a la ciudad, estoy bastante seguro de que el hombre más sexy que he visto ya vivía aquí y me robó el corazón antes de que incluso me diera cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sanji sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Zoro, apoyándose en él. Zoro se movió acercándose a la cama, perdiéndose en el amor y el deseo que podía ver claramente en los bellos ojos de Sanji. Después de cinco años estaba a punto de tener al hombre que amaba completamente abierto a él y más emociones de lo que podía esperar para procesar lo inundaron.

Esto era un sueño hecho realidad, pero incluso era más que eso. Él sabía lo que significaba para Sanji estar preparados para esto, para estar dispuestos a derribar la última de sus paredes y poner su corazón en las manos de Zoro. Zoro vio el precioso regalo que era y quería decirle a Sanji todo eso, pero las palabras parecían fallar ahora.

Más tarde, se aseguraría de encontrar las palabras nuevamente, pero por ahora, se centraría en mostrarle a Sanji lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que siempre, siempre lo amó. Atrapados en el momento, se sorprendió cuando de repente fue empujado hacia atrás y aterrizó en la cama, de espaldas, mirando hacia Sanji.

—Sanji...

—Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso…

—Gracias.

Sanji sonrió, inclinándose sobre Zoro, y con dedos ágiles, desabrochó el cinturón de Zoro y luego se dedicó a desabotonar y desabrochar sus pantalones. —Ya sabes, mirándote, estoy un poco sorprendido de cómo fui capaz de resistir durante tanto tiempo.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido también, — Zoro sonrió.

—Por supuesto, ahora he vuelto en razones. — Cuidadosamente, Sanji tiró de los pantalones por las largas piernas de Zoro, dejándolo caer al piso con otra sonrisa.

—¿No llevas ropa interior? Me gusta eso.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente. De fácil acceso, ya sabes.

Zoro se rió. — ¿Y tú? ¿Llevas puesta la tuya?

—Por supuesto. Lo vas a ver muy pronto.

Él realmente quería ver ahora, pero se contuvo, mientras Sanji se arrastraba hasta la cama, a horcajadas sobre él, moviendo lentamente las manos por el pecho, los dedos rozando sus sensibles pezones. Zoro quedó sin aliento, la espalda arqueada ligeramente.

—Sanji.

— ¿Te importa si disfruto un poco?

—Por favor, no dudes en disfrutar todo lo que quieras.

Una vez más, Sanji sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa despreocupada y amorosa que hizo saltar el corazón de Zoro, mientras el rubio se inclinó y capturó sus labios en un lento y sensual beso. Él abrió la boca con mucho gusto, con entusiasmo devolvió el beso, su lengua chocando con Sanji en una danza erótica tan antigua como el tiempo mismo, pero una danza que seguía siendo y siempre sería especial para ellos.

Besar a Sanji Kuroashi era el cielo en la tierra, sin ninguna duda de ello. Levantando una de sus manos, Zoro la enredó en el espeso pelo rubio, gimiendo mientras Sanji rompía el beso y deslizaba sus labios lentamente por el cuello de Zoro, besando y lamiendo y mordisqueando juguetonamente. Parecía muy concentrado en su tarea, que parecía estar conduciendo a Zoro hacia un loco deseo, y Zoro era feliz de que Sanji se permitiera ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

—El sabor de tu piel es tan bueno, — Sanji susurró, deslizándose un poco más bajo.

—Dios, Sanji.

—Tus pezones se ven tan bien, Zoro. ¿Te importa si juego con ellos un poco?

Sin esperar una respuesta, Sanji chupó el nudo de la izquierda en su boca, lamiendo y chupando hasta que fue una piedra dura, raspando felizmente con sus dientes y Zoro arqueándose nuevamente, sus caderas elevándose de la cama. Podía sentir el deseo consumiéndolo, dejándolo sin aliento. Fue la más increíble e intensa sensación vivida en su vida, diferente a todo lo que Zoro había experimentado nunca antes, y rogó que no terminara, mientras Sanji dirigía su atención hacia el pezón derecho, sometiéndolo al mismo sensual deleite del de la izquierda.

No era un sueño, no era una ilusión, ni una fantasía, comparado con la realidad de Sanji tomando placer en complacerlo, pero Zoro quería que todo fuera en ambos sentidos. Pareciendo leer su mente, Sanji se deslizó fuera de la cama, y Zoro abrió los ojos, empujándose sobre los codos. Lamiéndose los labios con anticipación, vio a Sanji empujar sus pantalones debajo de sus caderas y piernas, dando patadas para arrojarlos a un lado, y Zoro tomó aliento, viendo el ya duro y erguido pene que sobresalía del nido de rizos rubios dorados.

—Estás mirando, — Sanji se burló y Zoro lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Más bien admirando.

Sanji hizo un sonido con su lengua. —La adulación te hará conseguir... bueno, todo lo que quieras.

Incluso mientras lo decía, Zoro podía ver claramente la tensión que se alejaba de él, ver sus ojos oscurecerse un poco y él sabía por qué. Él sabía que lo que iba a suceder era el momento más temido por Sanji. Admitiendo que lo amaba, que él lo quería, que había sido fácil, en comparación con permitir que Zoro lo viera, y Zoro silenciosamente oró para que Sanji no perdiera los nervios ahora, cuando había llegado tan lejos, haciendo muchos progresos.

—Sanji...

—Lo siento. Quiero esto, Zoro. Te quiero. Sólo que...— Sacudió la cabeza y Zoro se sentó, sosteniendo las dos manos de Sanji entre las suyas.

—No tienes que tener miedo de mí, Sanji.

—Ya lo sé. Es que he construido tanto el temor en mi mente...

—Por eso es difícil dejarlo pasar, — Zoro terminó la frase por él y asintió.

—Puedo entender eso, pero sé que te amo. Nada va a cambiar eso.

Levantó una mano, besándola, deseando que él supiera que podía decir que ya se había ido todo el miedo, pero él sospechaba que esas palabras no existirían mientras Sanji suspiró y soltó sus manos.

« _No me dejes ahora, Sanji. Vamos, bebé_ » _._

Zoro notó que las manos de Sanji temblaban ligeramente cuando comenzó a empujar la camisa de sus hombros, poco a poco dando la espalda a Zoro.

« _Sólo quiero acabar de una vez_ » _._

La camisa cayó al suelo y Zoro dejó que sus ojos lentamente viajaran hasta la parte posterior de las piernas de Sanji, los muslos, el maravilloso culo como un sueño húmedo, finalmente, levantando los ojos al ver lo que más odiaba Sanji.

Las cicatrices en su espalda y hacia debajo de la parte de atrás de su brazo izquierdo. La piel estaba arrugada y descolorida, algunas zonas más que otras, pero Zoro no encontraba la visión horrible. Sólo hacía que le doliera el corazón al imaginar el dolor que Sanji había sufrido, y eso hizo aún más que se decidiera a darle el amor y la felicidad que se merecía.

De pie, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sanji, dejando caer un beso en el hombro, y Sanji tembló ligeramente en sus brazos.

—Cualquier persona que se aleje de ti es un tonto de remate.

—Zoro...

—Y yo soy muchas cosas, Sanji, pero un tonto no es una de ellas, así que no voy a ir a ninguna parte, y tendrás que aceptarlo.

Sanji giró un poco la cabeza, sin mirar a Zoro, pero cerca. —Quieres decir que me quieres, ¿no?

—Con todo mi corazón.

Poco a poco, Sanji se giró en sus brazos, los ojos en busca de él, y Zoro sonrió cuando él movió la cabeza con incredulidad evidente.

—Todo este tiempo, he tenido tanto miedo.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora, yo sé que nunca tendré miedo de nuevo. No contigo.

—En ese caso... — Zoro sonrió.

—En ese caso, tal vez deberíamos disfrutar de nuestro postre.

—Me gusta esa idea.

Fácilmente jalando de Sanji cerca, Zoro lo besó nuevamente, un largo y profundo beso que Sanji tuvo que aferrarse a él mientras Zoro se dejaba caer sobre la cama con Sanji tendido encima de él, cada centímetro de su cuerpo en contacto directo.

Y se sentía increíble.

« _No voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo. Nunca. Voy a pelear contra cualquiera y cualquier cosa para mantenerte en mis brazos_ » _._

Rodando a su lado, Zoro deslizó una mano entre ellos, acariciando el pecho y el estómago de Sanji, llegando finalmente a su pene y sonriendo cuando Sanji jadeó al sentir los dedos fuertes envolver alrededor de su sensible carne.

—Zoro.

—Amo la forma como te sientes en mi mano, Luc. Sé que voy a amar la forma en que me sentiré al estar dentro de ti.

Sanji se arqueó ante el toque, abriendo los ojos cargados de pasión. Zoro saboreó la expresión, saboreaba el conocimiento de que podía hacer esto para el hombre que amaba, que podía hacerlo temblar con necesidad y deseo.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, Sanji? ¿Quieres que esté dentro de ti?

—¡Dios, sí! ¡Por favor!

Riéndose, Zoro empujó a Sanji sobre su espalda, lo besó mientras lo hacía, gimiendo de placer cuando Sanji le devolvió el beso con necesidad hambrienta, sin dudas en lo absoluto. Parecía como si realmente había permitido que las paredes desaparecieran. Zoro agradeció por ello y tuvo la firme intención de demostrar cuán agradecido realmente estaba.

Este momento, este hombre, era su sueño hecho realidad. Dando besos bajando por el pecho de Sanji, se deleitaba en el aprendizaje de lo que hacía gemir a Sanji o jadear o llamarlo por su nombre. Quería conocer cada centímetro de él, pero la mano de Sanji estaba enredada en su pelo y su cuerpo le dolía con la necesidad de liberar su deseo.

—¿Confías en mí? — preguntaba sin aliento a Sanji mientras éste asentía.

—Con todo mi corazón.

—Nunca te arrepentirás de eso, — murmuró Zoro, de pie mientras Sanji lo miraba.

—¿Puedes acostarte sobre tu estómago para mí? Si te sientes cómodo, es decir...— Con una sonrisa y sin titubeos, Sanji fácilmente hizo lo que se le pidió y Zoro se sintió como si hubieran conseguido una nueva victoria.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes algún tipo de fascinación por mi culo.

—De hecho tengo una fascinación por tu culo... y cualquier otra parte de ti.

Sanji se echó a reír, descansando su cabeza en sus brazos, mientras que Zoro abrió la mesita de noche y sacó el lubricante que Sanji tenía allí.

—Bueno, ¿piensa mirar toda la noche?

—Bueno, tan divertido como lo es para mí mirar, prefiero jugar.

Con eso en mente, puso una rodilla sobre la cama, inclinándose para besar la parte posterior del cuello de Sanji, deslizando una mano por su cadera.

—Zoro...

—Confía en mí, bebé. Voy a hacer esto bueno para los dos.

Sanji gimió nuevamente y Zoro sonrió, tomándose su tiempo, para besar cada centímetro dela espalda de Sanji, susurrando palabras gentiles, diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba. Lo mucho que siempre lo amaría. Deslizándose hacia abajo más allá, acarició el culo de Sanji, sintiendo los músculos tensos con la anticipación.

—Qué culo tan bonito...

—Zoro...— Lo dijo con un gruñido de advertencia en su voz y Zoro se rió.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No más burlas, bebé.

Para demostrar que hablaba en serio, tiró suavemente de los firmes globos del culo de Sanji, separándolos e inclinándose para lamer con la lengua el agujero de color rosa, fruncido. Las caderas de Sanji empujaron contra la cama, las manos se enredaron en las sábanas mientras él gritaba.

—¿Te gusta esto?

—¡Por favor, Zoro!

—¿Otra vez?

—¡Sí!

Excitado, pero también divertido por cuán demandante podía ser **su** Sanji, Zoro hizo lo que le pidió, con los labios y la lengua saboreando y jugueteando mientras que Sanji se retorcía y jadeaba palabras demasiado confusas para ser coherentes. Agarrando el lubricante, Zoro rápidamente cubrió sus dedos, dejándolo a su lado junto a Sanji, que seguía sobre su espalda. Al presionar un beso en la mejilla de Sanji, sonrió.

— ¿Aún estás de acuerdo?

—Estoy mejor cuando me estás tocando.

—¿Es una invitación?

—Por supuesto.

Besándolo otra vez, mordisqueando el oído de su amante juguetonamente, Zoro permitió que sus dedos viajaran a la zona que acababa de explorar con entusiasmo, deslizando lentamente un dedo en el apretado agujero. Su propio pene se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar, estaba tan excitado que era doloroso, pero estaba decidido a tomarse su tiempo, para hacerlo perfecto para Sanji, porque Sanji merecía eso. Cuidadosamente, permitió que un segundo dedo se uniera al primero y mientras lo hizo, Sanji levantó sus caderas, mordiéndose los labios, los ojos cerrados.

—Por favor, Zoro. Más.

—Lo que tú quieras, bebé.

Deslizando un tercer dedo, lentamente empujó más profundo, doblándolos lentamente, y Sanji volvió a gritar, mientras Zoro tocaba sobre sus sensibles terminaciones nerviosas. Repitiendo la acción varias veces, se preguntaba si podía venirse simplemente observando las caderas de Sanji empujando hasta encontrarse con su mano.

—Zoro, yo... Dios, te necesito ahora.

—¿Qué necesitas, bebé? — Mordisqueó su cuello nuevamente y Sanji lloriqueó.

—A ti. Maldita sea, ¡te necesito dentro de mí!

—No hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar.

Retirando sus dedos, Zoro suavemente rodó a Sanji sobre su espalda, casi perdiéndose en esos increíbles ojos azules. Dejó caer sus labios en un rápido y duro beso que hizo a ambos jadear mientras él se ajustaba, odiando romper el contacto físico, incluso por un momento.

—Zoro.

—Casi, bebé.

De rodillas, con sus piernas entre las piernas de Sanji, Zoro acarició con sus manos los muslos de su amante. Con todas sus fueras mantuvo su aliento, tratando de controlar su deseo. La necesidad se mezclaba con las emociones creadas haciendo que todo sea más intenso y los ojos de Sanji le decían que sentía lo mismo, mientras se ajustaba en las piernas de Sanji sobre él, lentamente levantó las caderas de Sanji.

—Te amo, Sanji.

—También te amo, Zoro.

Con las manos sosteniendo las caderas de Sanji, Zoro lentamente, con cuidado, comenzó a introducirse por primera vez en el interior del hombre que amaba y la sensación no se parecía a nada que él hubiera conocido. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir que Sanji se extendía para hacer espacio para él, para darle la bienvenida, templada y caliente y tan increíble que desafiaba las palabras. Iba más allá de lo que Zoro hubiera sentido antes.

Gimiendo, Sanji arqueó su cuerpo a su encuentro, con las manos agarrando los muslos de Zoro, empujándolos más cerca, sosteniendo a Zoro hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él.

—¡Zoro!

—Sanji, yo...

—¡Muévete! ¡Por favor! Dios, por favor, muévete, Zoro.

Sin poder negarse más a hacerlo, o más importante, a Sanji, Zoro comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, perdido en la sensación, en la realidad de que por fin tenía lo que quería. Sanji se apoderó de las caderas de su amante con una fuerza suficiente que Zoro estaba seguro que le dejaría moretones, pero a él no le importaba. Amaba los ojos de Sanji enrojecidos, los labios separados hinchados, los ojos fijos en Zoro, expresando abiertamente su deseo y el placer mientras Zoro envolvía una mano firmemente alrededor de la longitud del eje palpitante de Sanji. Empujando, bombeando, el mundo se volvió boca abajo mientras él y Sanji fueron jalados dentro de un vórtice donde lo que ellos sentían y lo que querían era todo lo que importaba.

—Zoro, estoy tan... tan cerca, Zoro...

—Lo sé, bebé. Ya lo sé. Simplemente déjalo ir. Déjame ver cómo te vienes, bebé.

Con un grito, Sanji se vino, derramando su semilla sobre sí mismo y en la mano de Zoro, en el instante antes de que Zoro lo siguiera, sobre el borde, cayó en un abismo de luz blanca, con sorprendente placer que le dejó sin aliento, su cuerpo agotado pero vibrando con una carga eléctrica. Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho y su piel estaba húmeda de sudor, pero él nunca se había sentido más vivo, más completo, mientras que lentamente se retiraba del cuerpo de Sanji para caer a su lado en la cama. Temblando, Sanji se acurrucó junto a Zoro, y luego cada uno de ellos rodó de lado para quedar uno frente al otro.

—Vaya, — Sanji sonrió con cansancio, acariciando el cabello húmedo de Zoro con sus dedos.

—Yo diría que fue un 'wow'.

—Debo estar loco, por haberme negado a hacer esto durante tanto tiempo.

—Pero no te cerrarás nuevamente e incluso vamos a practicar seguido.

Sanji se echó a reír, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro y Zoro le dio un suave beso, pasándole una mano arriba y abajo de la espalda para relajarlo suavemente.

—Te amo, Zoro.

—También te amo, Sanji. Sólo relájate y deja que te abrace.

En respuesta, Sanji se deslizó más cerca y Zoro lo abrazó fuerte mientras sus propios ojos se cerraban, juntos, saciados, totalmente enamorados, ellos se quedaron dormidos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo ocho

Ellos durmieron durante aproximadamente una hora antes de despertar y, después de ducharse juntos, finalmente llegó a la esperada cena. La comida estaba fría pero seguía estando buena y el vino estaba un poco tibio, pero se lo bebió, riendo, apenas capaz de mantener sus manos fuera de sí.

Sanji nunca se había sentido tan completamente libre, ni siquiera antes de que su vida hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente, y por un tiempo, era fácil olvidar el mundo más allá de su apartamento, Lucci incluido. Sólo estar con Zoro era lo único que importaba. Era todo lo que había deseado y había algo increíble al saber que Zoro se sintió tan feliz como él lo hizo, y finalmente ellos volvieron a la cama nuevamente para tener otra ronda haciendo el amor.

Después, volvieron a quedarse dormidos abrazados y Sanji estaba contento, durmiendo presionado cerca de Zoro. No importa qué, él sabía que no quería compartir lo que fuera el final, porque Zoro era lo mejor en su vida.

« _Lo mejor que me ha sucedido_ » _._

La mañana llegó muy pronto, a las cinco en punto, para ser exactos, cuando el teléfono celular de Zoro sonó y él gimió con disgusto mientras lo tomó para contestar la llamada, mientras que Sanji le miró con ojos soñolientos. Todavía desnudo, el pelo un desastre, Zoro era la primera cosa hermosa en la mañana que Sanji vio y sabía que era un espectáculo que nunca se cansaría de ver. Él y Zoro no lo habían discutido aún, pero Sanji sabia que uno de ellos pronto mencionaría la idea de vivir juntos, y aunque la idea le había parecido antes tan imposible, Sanji ya sabía que no había nada que él quisiera más.

Irse a la cama cada noche y despertar cada mañana envuelto en los brazos de Zoro sonaba como el cielo.

—¿Es un chiste? No, estoy en camino. Evacúen a todos en esa zona y coloquen la cinta fuera.

Al hacer 'clic' en el teléfono cerrándolo, Zoro se deslizó fuera de la cama y comenzó a reunir sus ropas mientras Sanji se incorporó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien llamó a la estación, diciendo que hay una bomba en algún lugar en el Ayuntamiento. Nadie debería estar allí, tan temprano en la mañana, pero no podemos correr ningún riesgo.

—Por supuesto que no.

Hizo una pausa, colocándose la camisa. — Mierda. No puedo dejarte aquí...

—Zoro, vamos. Voy a estar bien. Cerraré la puerta y no le voy a abrir a nadie, pero tú.

—Sanji...

—Lo digo en serio. Tienes un trabajo que hacer.

Se arrastró desde la cama, entrando en los brazos que Zoro abrió para él.

—Ve. Yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Aún podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de su amante, cuando Zoro suspiró antes de besarlo rápidamente, pero con la suficiente pasión que Sanji gimió cuando se obligó a retirarse.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ve y haz segura la ciudad. Pero ten cuidado. No quiero visitarte en el hospital otra vez.

—Tomo nota de ello.

Terminó de vestirse de forma rápida y Sanji lo acompañó hasta la puerta, donde Zoro se giró, lo miró y Sanji le sonrió.

—Ve. Estoy bien.

—Tengo mi teléfono. Por si me necesitas...

—¡Zoro!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estoy siendo una gallina.

—Iba a decir que un dolor en el culo.

Zoro lo agarró por las caderas y tiró de él más cerca.

—Cuando regrese, voy a ser otra cosa que un dolor en el culo, bebé.

— ¿Prometido?

—Siempre.

—Bueno. Ahora sal de aquí ya, sheriff.

Un beso más y Zoro se fue por la puerta. Sanji la cerró, fiel a su promesa, antes de que él se girara y mirara a su alrededor a la sala de estar. Todavía era temprano y él sabía que podía volver a la cama una hora más o menos, pero la idea de estar en su cama sin Zoro lo dejó con un sentimiento de vacío en su interior. Todavía no podía creer que había alejado al hombre que amaba durante cinco años, no cuando era evidente ahora que él nunca había tenido ninguna razón para tener miedo o preocupación de que pudiera ser rechazado.

« _Lección aprendida. Nunca voy a rechazar a Zoro de nuevo. Lo necesito demasiado_ » _._

Al entrar en la cocina, puso una jarra de café a hacer y regresó al dormitorio para ponerse algo de ropa. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tardaría Zoro. Suponía que la situación requeriría un par de horas por lo menos, pero la tienda no se abría hasta las nueve, lo que le daba tiempo a bajar y terminar algo de trabajo.

Sabía que Zoro quería que se quedara en el apartamento, pero la tienda era segura, por lo que Sanji entendía. Esperó hasta que el café se terminó de hacer, se sirvió una taza y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, sonriendo al pensar en el saludo que probable obtendría de Robin cuando llegase.

« _Lo siento, Robin. No hay detalles. Algunas cosas son demasiado buenas para compartirlas_ » _._

Entrando a su oficina, encendió las luces, se acercó a su escritorio y con un suspiro puso su café encima. Él sabía que tenía que ponerse al día con algunas de las tareas que había estado posponiendo, y ahora era el momento ideal, pero sus pensamientos se consumieron aún con los recuerdos de la noche anterior, en los brazos de Zoro. Era una tontería, teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre adulto, pero se sentía casi como un adolescente enamorado por primera vez y él sabía que era un sentimiento que no terminaría. Sentándose, tomó una pila de correo que necesitaba clasificar, cuando oyó un suave 'clic' y luego sintió el frío cañón de una pistola presionando con fuerza contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Sorpresa, Sanji.

Sin atreverse a mover, el corazón se le cayó al estómago, cerrando los ojos.

—Lucci...

—¿No hay nadie más aquí? Aunque tengo que decir que es difícil conseguir unos minutos a solas contigo, cuando ese lindo novio tuyo está alrededor.

—Zoro...

—Correcto. Zoro Roronoa. Sheriff de Shells Town. Un chico bien parecido. Apuesto a que salir con un policía te hace sentir a salvo y seguro, ¿verdad? Imaginé que iba a estar alrededor para protegerte, pero una pequeña llamada acerca de una posible bomba, y se fue corriendo por la puerta, dejándote solo.

—Lucci, por favor...

—Justo un blanco fácil, Sanji. Eso es lo que eres.

Conteniendo la respiración, la liberó lentamente, todavía teniendo miedo de moverse, de hacer cualquier cosa que provocara que Lucci le disparase en la cabeza. Tenía que mantener la calma, tenía que centrarse, si quería alguna posibilidad de vivir hasta que Zoro regresase.

—Como puedes ver por la pistola con la que te estoy apuntando, tengo el completo control aquí, así que vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Entiendo.

—¿Prometes comportarse?— Su voz era fría y burlona y Sanji asintió.

—Lo juro.

—Bueno. Ahora date la vuelta muy despacio, levantando las manos arriba de tu cabeza.

Sentía el movimiento del arma en la parte posterior de su cuello, pero Sanji no se engañó en creer que no estaba todavía en peligro mientras levantaba sus manos y lentamente se volvió en su silla para hacer frente al monstruo de sus pesadillas. Vestido con un chándal que parecía, al menos, un tamaño demasiado grande, llevaba una gorra de béisbol y una barba de por lo menos tres días.

Estaba desaliñado y sucio y sus ojos brillaban con lo que sólo podía ser llamado locura mientras sonreía. Sanji miró de Lucci hacia el arma que sostenía en su mano, el asco y el miedo se mezclaban juntos para hacer que su pecho se apretase.

—Te ves bien, Sanji. Tengo que admitirlo. Y sé que no puedo decir lo mismo de mí, porque me veo como el infierno, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Diez años de mierda en la cárcel es condenadamente duro en un hombre. — Rabia se hizo eco de sus palabras y Sanji sabía que estaba en el borde.

— ¿Puedes imaginar lo que es, ser encerrado en una jaula día tras maldito día, Sanji? ¿Puedes? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo horrible que se siente que te digan cuándo comer, dormir y mear? Durante diez años fui tratado como una mierda. ¡La gente trata a los perros mejor de lo que fui tratado y todo gracias a ti, hijo de puta sin valor! ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida! Hiciste que te amara, y luego me arrojaste a un lado y le hiciste pensar a la gente que estaba loco, pero yo no lo estoy. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y en este momento, estoy aquí para hacer que pagues por sus mentiras, por fallarme, por tomar mi corazón y romperlo.

Sanji comenzó a mover la cabeza, negando lo que Lucci estaba diciendo, para defenderse, pero tenía miedo de acabar de empujar a Lucci más allá del borde, por lo que sólo exhaló un profundo suspiro y decidió que tal vez, si él jugaba un poco más, podría comprar algo de tiempo.

« _¿Tiempo para qué, Sanji? Él tiene un arma. Y Zoro no volverá hasta que no esté seguro de que no hay ninguna bomba en el Ayuntamiento. Incluso si no hay una bomba, él no lo sabe. No puede arriesgar la vida de inocentes_ » _._

Estaba por su propia cuenta y todo lo que tenía eran sus instintos y la esperanza de mantenerse con vida.

—Lo siento, Lucci.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Sanji?

—Por algo que hice o dije que te hiciera daño de alguna manera. Yo... no lo decía en serio. Yo quería ayudarte, a que te vaya bien en la escuela y tal vez que pudieras entrar a la universidad. No era mi intención...

Sin previo aviso, sus palabras se desvanecieron y él atacó, raspando a lo largo de la cara de Sanji con la pistola, lo cortó haciéndole una herida debajo de su ojo derecho causándole dolor, sangrando a borbotones.

—¡No fue tu intención! ¿Es eso? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

Sosteniendo su mano sobre el corte, luchando contra una ola de oscuridad, Sanji miró a Lucci, viendo la ira y el odio arder en sus ojos.

—Lucci, por favor, escucha…

—No hay ninguna oportunidad. No quiero oír tus excusas.

—¿Qué quieres?

Él sonrió ante la pregunta, una fría sonrisa que hacía a Sanji que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—Bueno, ya que fuiste tan amable como para preguntar, te lo diré. Quiero que nosotros tengamos la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo. Hasta tengo un lugar para nosotros.

—Un lugar...

—Donde podamos estar solos. Donde nadie nos encontrase. Al igual que antes.

« _Dios, no. Por favor. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo sobrevivir a esto. No de nuevo_ » _._

—No pareces tan preocupado, Sanji. Te prometo que al menos uno de nosotros se divertirá.

—Lucci, te daré lo que quieras. Sólo tienes que irte lejos. No arruines la oportunidad de tener una vida.

—¿Qué oportunidad? Cualquier oportunidad que tenía, me la robaste hace diez años. Yo te amaba. —Sacudió la cabeza, apuntando la pistola en la dirección de Sanji mientras él continuaba. —Fuiste amable conmigo y me hiciste pensar que podía creer en ti y todo fue mentira. Y te hice pagar por eso, pero tú vives y… ¿por qué no sólo te moriste, maldita sea? Si lo hubieras hecho, nunca habría ido a la cárcel. He perdido todo. Mi madre me dio la espalda, no puedo ponerme en contacto con nadie de mi familia, ¡todo por tu culpa!

Su diatriba verbal terminó con una risa amarga y él negó nuevamente. Sanji podía ver que estaba más allá de ser razonable, y que estaba aún más loco de lo que estuvo cuando comenzó la pesadilla, y eso le aterraba.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Sanji. Tengo un automóvil en el callejón. Calmadamente, vamos a entrar en el automóvil y vamos a ir a dar un pequeño paseo, a un lugar que he escogido para nosotros.

—La gente se dará cuenta de que estoy perdido y saldrán en mi búsqueda.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no tendrán ni idea de dónde buscar, ¿verdad? Y para el momento en que lo descubran, será demasiado tarde.

—Qué... ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Oh, no puedo decirte. Se arruinaría la sorpresa.

—Lucci...

—Basta de hablar, la diversión que tuvimos la última vez no será nada comparada con lo que tengo en mente para nosotros en esta ocasión.

Dejando caer la mano cubierta de sangre de su rostro, Sanji tragó el miedo y la necesidad de estar enfermo, mientras permitía que las palabras de Lucci realmente se hundieran.

« _Él me va a violar y torturar de nuevo y esta vez, él se asegurará de que esté muerto_ » _._

—Estoy casi triste por no estar para ver la reacción cuando encuentren lo que quede de ti. — Él sonrió, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Sanji.

—No va a ser bonito y apuesto a que tu novio se desplomará cuando vea que estás destrozado de la cabeza a los pies.

Sacudiendo con la mano la pistola en un movimiento ascendente, Lucci metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un par de esposas que arrojó a Sanji.

—Póntelas, y después levántate lentamente.

Con las manos temblando ligeramente, Sanji enganchó las esposas alrededor de una muñeca, luego en la otra, encogiéndose ante el sonido del cierre en su lugar, dejándolo aún más indefenso.

—Ahora, de pie. No perdamos tiempo.

—¿Existe realmente una bomba? — Preguntó Sanji, mientras se ponía de pie, sintiéndose un poco mareado.

—No. No hay necesidad de una, de verdad. Sólo la amenaza es suficiente para distraer a tu novio y su grupo de alguaciles por un tiempo.

—Van a encontrarte, Lucci. Incluso si me matas, finalmente van a encontrarte.

—Oh, Sanji. No lo harán. Te mataré y luego voy a desaparecer. Es muy sencillo.

« _No, no lo es, hijo de puta. Zoro te encontrará. Él no descansará hasta encontrarte_ » _._

Por mucho que quería gritar esas palabras, no pudo, pero al pensar en Zoro sus ojos quemaban con lágrimas. Había finalmente conseguido seguir con su vida, ir más allá de sus problemas y dejar que Zoro esté a su lado y ahora iba a morir. Había tenido tanto miedo de que Zoro se alejara, pero ahora, gracias a Lucci, Sanji sabía que él iba a ser el que se alejara y odiaba eso, odiaba saber lo que su muerte le haría a Zoro.

Si él me encuentra de la forma en la que Lucci intenta que lo haga, nunca lo superará. Podría encontrarlo muerto a tiros en su oficina, ¿de esta manera sería mejor? Estaría muerto, pero por lo menos Zoro no se perseguiría por el conocimiento de que había sufrido horriblemente antes de su muerte y tal vez, tal vez eso podría hacer que sea más fácil de aceptar.

Tal vez algún día Zoro encontraría a alguien para amar, porque lo merecía. Él merece ser amado, ser feliz.

« _Lo siento, Zoro. Siento mucho el tiempo que perdí, el tiempo que pudimos haber tenido juntos. Te amo mucho_ » _._

—Bueno, vamos, muévete. — Lucci hizo un gesto hacia la puerta lateral, pero Sanji sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

Claramente confundido, Lucci frunció el ceño. — ¿No? Discúlpame, pero no creo que tengas una opción.

—Pero tengo una opción. Tú, enfermo hijo de puta. Estoy eligiendo que me mates aquí y ahora y no estoy eligiendo que puedas jugar los enfermizos y retorcidos juegos que tienes en mente.

Los ojos de Lucci se estrecharon. — ¿Crees que no voy a matarte donde te encuentras ahora?

—Por el contrario, sé que lo harás.

—No me presiones.

—Entonces hazlo. Mátame.

Por un momento, estaba seguro que Lucci iba a hacerlo. Él apretaría el gatillo de la pistola y eso sería todo, pero en cambio, sonrió.

—Muy bien. Si insistes, Sanji. Te voy a matar. Y entonces voy a esperar un tiempo y cuando las cosas se calmen un poco, voy a volver aquí y tomar a Zoro y voy a hacer con él todas las cosas que tengo en mente para ti.

—No puedes...

—Oh, sí puedo. Y lo haré. Voy a llevar a tu lindo novio a nuestro lugar.

—Lucci...

—Si crees que puedes elegir, entonces hazlo, Sanji. Bueno, elije. ¿Tú o Zoro? ¿Quién será?

Asqueado, Sanji sacudió su cabeza negando. — Yo... yo iré contigo. ¿De acuerdo? Iré a cualquier lugar donde desees que vaya contigo.

—¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que podía disfrutar con Zoro…

—Por favor, déjalo en paz. Es a mí al que quieres y tú me tendrás.

No le importaba lo que le sucediera, siempre y cuando Zoro no sufriese. Lucci sonrió.

—En ese caso, vamos a ir directo por esa puerta y entraremos en mi automóvil.

Sanji asintió, no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar. Mientras Lucci lo agarró del hombro, se volvió hacia él, y le dio un fuerte empujón hacia la puerta.

« _Por favor, Dios, no dejes que Zoro sea el que me encuentre cuando Lucci haya terminado_ » _._

Podía sentir las lágrimas quemando sus ojos ante la idea, mientras que cruzaba la habitación y Lucci llegaba a su alrededor, para poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Tenía la pistola presionando en un lado de Sanji y Sanji sabía que si le disparaba ahora, a esta distancia, sin duda lo mataría, pero un profundo sentido de preservación le exigió que por lo menos hiciera un intento de salvarse a sí mismo.

Dejando escapar un soplido, mientras Lucci abría la puerta, Sanji levantó el pie y pisoteó tan duro como pudo el pie de Lucci. El otro hombre gritó sorprendido y mientras lo hizo, Sanji giró, cerró sus manos esposadas y con sus puños golpeó en la cara de Lucci tan fuerte como pudo. Sentía cómo la nariz de Lucci era golpeada bajo su puño, pero sabía que eso no lo detendría por mucho tiempo. La pistola cayó y Sanji le dio una patada para alejarla, pero mientras lo hacía, Lucci atrapó su pie, haciendo que Sanji perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Un lado de su cabeza golpeó contra el picaporte y el dolor hizo su visión borrosa. Rodó tratando de alejarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía ponerse de pie, pero antes de que pudiera, Lucci se arrojó sobre él, la pistola en la mano, la rabia en sus brillantes ojos mientras sangre brotaba de su nariz.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me gustaría que hubieras muerto hace diez años!

—Bueno, no lo hice, ¡tú, anormal! ¡Sobreviví!

—Voy a cambiar eso ahora...— Se balanceó sobre sus pies, pero se las arregló para apuntar. —Y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Ni siquiera me importa si me atrapan, si regreso a la cárcel, siempre y cuando tú te estés pudriendo en el infierno o donde sea que vayas!

« _Lo siento, Zoro. Por favor, perdóname por hacer esto_ » _._

Cerrando los ojos, sabía que era el fin, sabía que había llegado el momento, cuando el sonido de un disparo de arma de fuego explotó. Esperó a que una oleada de dolor lo invadiera, pero nunca llegó y abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver caer a Lucci de rodillas, antes de desplomarse hacia adelante en el suelo.

Impresionado, con la mente confusa, levantando los ojos vio a Zoro corriendo hacia él, seguido por tres de sus alguaciles. Sanji se preguntó si tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba muerto, o tal vez había sido knockeado y se había perdido en una alucinación.

—¿Sanji? Sanji, háblame, bebé. Vamos, háblame.

Zoro se dejó caer a su lado, tomando su cara entre las manos y con su toque, algo de la conmoción que Sanji sentía comenzó a desvanecerse y entonces cayó hacia adelante en sus brazos.

—Zoro...

—Todo está bien ahora, Sanji. Está bien. Te lo juro, te juro que ya todo pasó.

Sanji aceptó las palabras, el reconfortante abrazo, dejando que el amor de Zoro lo envolviese, mientras las sirenas sonaban a lo lejos y cerró los ojos, sin molestarse en luchar contra las lágrimas. Estaba vivo, vivo, y Zoro lo abrazaba, y no lo dejaría ir.

La pesadilla realmente había terminado.


	10. Epilogo

Epílogo

Apesar de la gran protesta por parte de Sanji, el médico ordenó que se quedara en el hospital durante la noche para observación. Tenía una conmoción cerebral leve y el corte debajo del ojo sólo necesitó unas pocas puntadas y los médicos esperaban que su recuperación fuese rápida, pero Zoro sabía muy bien lo cerca que había estado de perder al hombre que amaba.

« _Dos segundos más tarde, y Sanji estaría muerto_ » _._

El pensamiento hizo que le doliera el corazón cada vez que lo veía y ese dolor se agravó cuando el deber lo obligó a dejar el lado de Sanji, mientras que los médicos lo trataban. Tuvo que hacer frente a los informes, suspender la búsqueda de Lucci y explicar a los medios de comunicación que la amenaza de bomba había sido falsa, sólo una estratagema utilizada por Lucci para distraer a Zoro y a sus alguaciles, dejando a Sanji vulnerables.

« _Y me arrepiento de ello, dejé a Sanji solo_ » _._

Zoro sabía que nunca podría escapar de esa culpa, incluso si hubiera estado haciendo su trabajo. Fue su intuición de que algo no estaba bien que le había enviado de regreso para asegurarse de que su amante estaba a salvo, y dio gracias a Dios que había escuchado a sus instintos.

Luego de haber concluido con esas tareas, por el momento al menos, Zoro regresó al hospital, deslizándose en el cuarto de Sanji, para encontrarlo dormido. Tenía la cara magullada, cortes en las muñecas debido a las esposas, y se veía un poco pálido, pero estaba vivo y hermoso y Zoro sintió lágrimas arder en sus ojos mientras se sentaba junto a la cama.

Zoro tomó cuidadosamente las manos de Sanji y forzó una sonrisa cuando los ojos de Sanji se abrieron lentamente.

—Los hospitales se están convirtiendo en algo normal con nosotros, Zoro.

—Yo digo que es un hábito que hay que romper.

Zoro le besó la mano. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Cansado. Un poco desganado. Pero sobre todo, me siento malditamente afortunado.

—Sanji...

—Oye, te conozco, y sé que vas a torturarte por mucho tiempo sobre cómo tú no estabas allí y cómo todo podría haber salido mal, pero no voy a escucharte decir eso. Estoy vivo gracias a ti, porque regresaste, y yo...

—Nunca debí haberme ido.

—Estabas haciendo tu trabajo.

—Podrías haber muerto, Sanji. — Simplemente decir las palabras le hacía sentir enfermo.

—Yo podría haberlo hecho. Pero no lo hice y eso es lo único que importa.

Zoro le besó la mano nuevamente, tomando un momento para recuperar el control de sus emociones, para procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Él y Sanji acababan de empezar su relación amorosa y habían estado a punto de perder el futuro que querían, pero ahora, Lucci estaba muerto y Zoro no podía negar que él se sintió aliviado al saber que Lucci no volvería a ser una amenaza para Sanji.

Y, mirando a Sanji, Zoro pudo ver algo en sus ojos, algo que le dijo que estaba en paz, que él ya no estaba obsesionado por el pasado.

—En la declaración que diste, dijiste que él... ¿que él dijo que si no ibas con él, te mataría y volvería por mí?

Sanji asintió lentamente. —Yo no iba a dejar que eso suceda.

—Dios, Sanji...

—Yo nunca dejaría que sufras lo que yo sufrí.

Sanji hizo rodar sus ojos. —Pero yo... Dios, nunca dejaría que te lastime, pero al mismo tiempo, rogué porque tú no seas el que me encontrase, porque yo... — él tuvo que tragar de nuevo cuando sus emociones iban en aumento.

—No quería que me encontraras muerto y que ese sea el último recuerdo que tuvieras de mí y cuando estaba a punto de matarme, todo el tiempo que me apuntaba con la pistola, en verdad, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en el tiempo que perdimos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Zoro apretó su mano.

—Cualquiera que sea el tiempo que perdimos, lo recuperaremos y vamos a sacar el máximo provecho de cada momento que tengamos delante de nosotros.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Siempre.

Sanji sonrió, pero él todavía se veía cansado.

—No quiero que te sientas culpable, Zoro, porque tú me volviste a la vida cuando regresaste, pero más que eso, me salvaste cuando te negaste a renunciar a nosotros.

—Yo nunca perderé la confianza en nosotros.

—Tampoco yo.

Sus ojos tenían la promesa escrita en ellos y Zoro sabía que estaba todo bien.

—Sin embargo, amor, te ves agotado.

—¿Si?

—Totalmente. Parece razón suficiente para cerrar la puerta, hacerte un espacio en esta cama y que te quedes conmigo.

—Sólo quieres meterme en la cama. — Zoro bromeó.

—En todas las oportunidades que tenga.

—Sanji...

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Con cuidado, Sanji se corrió en la cama para hacer un lugar, y Zoro se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar gateando a la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada igual que Sanji.

Sólo el estar cerca del hombre que amaba, el hombre que quería en su vida, ahuyentaba el frío que sentía cada vez que pensaba en lo cerca que había llegado de perder a Sanji para siempre.

« _Pero él está bien ahora. Estamos bien. Lucci se ha ido, y podemos afrontar juntos el futuro_ » _._

—Creo que deberíamos vivir juntos, — dijo Sanji, mientras Zoro se acomodaba a su lado.

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos.

Sanji levantó una ceja. — ¿Esa fue una propuesta?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Una propuesta significaría que te daría la opción de decir que no, y no estoy dándote esa opción.

—Para decir verdad, yo no necesito esa opció ía lo último que diría ya que te diría que SI, si quiero casarme contigo.

Acercándose, Zoro le dio un beso lento y suave, pero la pasión y la necesidad todavía estaba allí y ambos sabían que sería para siempre.

—Sólo prométeme que vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para evitar los hospitales durante mucho tiempo — Zoro sonrió.

—Y tienes que prometerme que volveremos con esa idea que tenías sobre el chocolate...

—No te olvides de mi fantasía de nosotros dos en mi oficina.

—Oh, no me he olvidado de eso.

—Tenemos toda una vida para vivir las fantasías que cada uno de nosotros tiene, Sanji.

—Vivir fantasías ciertamente suena como a diversión, y estoy de acuerdo, vamos a disfrutar de eso, pero tengo que decirte, Zoro, que me gusta mucho más la realidad.

— ¿La realidad?

—Sí. La realidad. Nuestra realidad. Tú y yo felices y juntos.

Zoro parpadeó, las lágrimas que una vez más amenazaban con salir, pero esta vez eran lágrimas buenas, lágrimas que vienen de saber que habían superado todos los obstáculos que les arrojaron, y no sólo estaban juntos, sino que eran más fuertes.

—Con mucho gusto, Sanji.

—Ya lo sé. Nos lo merecemos.

—Así es y eso haremos bebé.

Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de Sanji, lo jaló más cerca, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, con la certeza de que siempre estarían juntos y serían realmente felices para siempre.

Fin


End file.
